Humans In The Great Valley
by Vitani825
Summary: After dealing with bullies for so long; a teenager named Lena escapes to the Great Valley from the mean girls of her home world. She is just an average girl trying to live her life; but, some mean girls are making it hard for her just because she's a tomboy. Will her new friends treat her the same way she gets treated by most of her peers? Note: She has a few close friends.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Land Before Time characters. Only my OC's.**

 **A/N: First human insert story. Will contain no sci-fi or technology and will only contain human characters, the Land Before Time characters and my Land Before Time OC's. More humans shall come in later chapters. Lena is a major Land Before Time fan; she watches the movies whenever she feels stressed or because that's what she likes to do. This chapter has been edited with more detail. During the story, Lena will be roughing it; no technology and will catch her own food; the tree stars will also be edible to her. All she'll have on her back is her essentials.**

A sixteen year old girl named Lena is described as a someone who is only five feet tall with platinum blonde hair and bright blue eyes. She isn't a girly girl; that's why lots of girls her age think she's ugly because she doesn't dress according to her gender. Her wardrobe consists of sneakers, graphic-tees and blue jeans. Her regular outfit is a black t-shirt with the Rolling Stones logo on front along with The Rolling Stones written underneath; blue and white converse shoes and blue jeans she wears at the hips. She is fairly skinny for her age and also doesn't wear make up. Although, one of the mean girls was her Secret Santa the previous December and bought her make up claiming she needed it to cover up the ugly on her face. Lena took offense to that and socked her in the nose.

Lena is at her house right now in her room deciding what she could do to cheer herself up.

"Maybe watching the Land Before Time will get my mind off those girls," Lena said.

Soon enough, she popped in one of her favorite Land Before Time sequels; The Great Day Of The Flyers. She had already prepared some popcorn to eat and grabbed a pepsi from her mini fridge. After about an hour and a half; those mean girls were now out of her mind.

"I wish I could go to the Land Before Time," Lena told herself.

Just then, her closet turned into a portal into the Land Before Time universe. She got up from her bed and opened up a mysterious door in the back of her closet. Then, she grabbed a few essentials and placed them in her backpack; along with a sleeping bag and toilet paper. After a few moments, she stepped into the portal and ended up in a cave. It was dark and damp; Lena found herself in an unfamiliar territory. However, she found that there was a light at the end of the tunnel. Moments later, Lena got out of the cave and noticed a bunch of trees and bushes filled with leaves; and the bushes have berries on them.

"Hmmm; maybe these will be sweet," Lena told herself.

She wandered over to a bush and grabbed a few berries. As it turns out, she loves the taste.

"Mmmmmmmmmm! These are good," Lena exclaimed.

She looked around and saw a threehorn male eating some green food from a bush. Lena walked cautiously over to him since she was unsure how he would react to her. Soon enough, the threehorn stopped eating and glanced over at the teenager.

"Don't be afraid; I won't hurt you," Lena said.

The threehorn snorted at her comment.

"Why would I be afraid of you? You're tiny compared to me and you seem like a nice girl," Topsy claimed.

Lena blushed and covered her mouth with her hand and let out a shy chuckle.

"What's so funny?" Topsy asked.

Lena managed to regain her composure after a few moments.

"Nothing; well, I was just touched when you said I'm a nice girl," Lena admitted.

Topsy chuckled.

"Well; you are nice; I have heard stories of your species being mean and nasty; but, you're living proof that not all of your species are bad," Topsy explained.

"Back where I'm from, humans; especially females my age treat me like crap; well, apart from my closest friends; whose parents were friends with my parents when they were teenagers; and are still friends even as grown ups; even though my dad is dead," Lena explained.

Topsy nodded.

"How old are you?" Topsy wondered.

"I'm sixteen years old; I may look young for my age because of my size and height," Lena answered.

"Something tell me you're one of those young women who might stay looking young until they reach their forties or fifties," Topsy commented.

Lena smiled.

"He He; yeah," Lena stated.

Soon enough, the two of them exchanged introductions. Topsy explained to Lena that this place is the Secret Caverns; an area on the other end of the Great Valley. Lena nodded.

"Come on; there's a whole herd waiting for you to introduce yourself," Topsy stated.

"If I want to be welcomed into this place, then, yes," Lena said.

After a while, Topsy and Lena made it over to the Rock Circle. The other residents all gathered around and noticed Topsy walking up to them; and there was a teenaged female human beside him. Confused murmurs were heard amongst the herd; this was the first time they have ever seen a human up close; since they've only heard stories about them.

"Go on and introduce yourself; they won't hurt you," Topsy encouraged her.

Lena gulped and walked closer to the herd. They all gathered around her and waited for her to say something. Soon enough, she introduced herself and the rest of the herd exchanged the introductions.

"It's very nice to meet you, Lena; welcome to the Great Valley," Grandpa said.

Lena smiled.

She was happy to be a part of the Great Valley herd.


	2. Chapter 2

The Great Valley is starting to become like a second home to Lena. She felt more at home there than she does in her own world. Everyone in the herd has started treating the sixteen year old girl like she was one of the family; she could tell them anything and they would keep her secrets safe. There was one thing on her mind: _With friends like this; who needs a diary?_

She was relaxing on her fold out beach chair by the edge of the watering hole while talking with the grown ups.

"So; I hear your dad is dead," Grandma said.

"Yes; he bit off more than he could chew and choked on his food; death by dinner," Lena stated.

"What a sad way to go; and the grossest," Grandpa claimed, his tongue hanging out in disgust.

Lena nodded.

"It would have been better if he died of old age; which is about one hundred years," Lena claimed.

"Wow; one hundred years for us is mid-life," Grandma commented.

"Right; I forget that dinosaurs can live roughly two hundred years," Lena claimed.

Soon enough, the young ones came by to see Lena. The teenager saw three very young longnecks along with four adolenscents.

"Hey guys; I guess you are off to find your friends," Lena responded.

"Yeah; but, we came to see if you wanted to come too," Littlefoot stated.

Lena smiled wide and left with the kids.

Upon reaching Cera's nest, they all waited for Cera, her siblings, cousins and the twins. Soon enough, they were all together.

"Hey there boys and girls; let's go find Ducky, Petrie and Spike," Lena said.

The threehorns nodded in agreement. After a while, the whole gang and Lena were relaxing at the Tall Trees.

"What we gonna do today?" Petrie asked.

"I do not know; what do you think, Spike?" Ducky asked.

Spike grumbled under his breath.

"I guess Spike doesn't know what he wants to play either," Cera claimed.

"Makes sense to me," Ducky claimed.

Lena scratched her chin with her hand.

"Hmmm; let's play Hide and Seek," Lena suggested.

The kids looked up at Lena and smiled.

"Yep, yep, yep; that sounds fun," Ducky stated.

Lena clapped her hands together in excitement.

"Great; I'm IT; then, we all take turns being the hider and seeker," Lena said.

After a few moments, the gang was hiding and Lena was looking for them.

"All right, guys; I'm gonna get you," Lena said.

Soon enough, Lena managed to find Spike; the young spiketail wasn't the best hider; but, he didn't really care.

"I found you," Lena told him.

Spike mumured; he might always be the first one to be found; but, he certainly has fun trying to hide.

"C'mon; lets go find the others," Lena added.

"Uh-huh," Spike responded.

Soon enough, everyone was found; except for Cera. They searched high and low for the threehorn; no such luck. Soon enough, she jumped out from under a pile of leaves.

"BOO!" Cera exclaimed.

The others jumped in surprise. Petrie jumped into Ducky's arms while the little longnecks and the threehorn twins hid behind Littlefoot.

"Nyah nyah; I scared you," Cera teased.

"You did not scare me, Cera; oh, no, no, no," Ducky claimed.

Petrie climbed out of Ducky's arms.

"You scare me Cera; me thought me gonna wee-wee myself," Petrie claimed.

"Wee-wee? Even the twins don't call it wee-wee; and they're still very young kids," Cera sneered.

"Me say wee-wee if me want; you no tell me what to do," Petrie retorted.

Lena chuckled under her breath before responding.

"Petrie's right, Cera; if he wants to use slang words; let him," Lena told her.

Cera nodded.

Soon enough, it was time for the young ones to have dinner.


	3. Chapter 3

After an uneventful dinner, Lena looked for a small cave to reside in for the time being. She found a nice one near the Thundering Falls. Once there, she built a latrine out back; when she was finished, she grabbed some supplies to build a fishing pole so she can catch fish. The herd was fine with her eating the small fish out of ponds as long as she just sticks with that; she also has a backpack filled with enough rations for a week.

Nightfall was soon upon them; however, Lena seemed to be having trouble sleeping. She was having flashbacks of seeing her dad choke to death on his dinner during the dinner to celebrate her and her brother's sixteenth birthday. Even though she performed the heimlich maneuver and CPR, it was too late. Her dad was already gone; at the end of the dream, she shot straight up.

Then, she sat with her feet underneath her and bowed her head and covered her face and started to cry. Even though she was crying softly, dinosaurs have better sense of hearing than humans do. she thought that since it was nighttime, everyone would be fast asleep, but, she was wrong. Topsy was wandering around for a late night snack of sweet bubbles when he heard Lena crying. He wandered over to her cave and knocked on the outside of it with his paw. Lena heard the knocking and crawled over to the entrance.

"What seems to be the problem, kid?" Topsy asked.

"Bad dream," was all Lena managed to say.

"Wanna talk about it?" Topsy wondered.

Lena simply shook her head.

"You don't have to talk about it right now; but, from what I learned as a youngster, keeping things bottled up is unhealthy; it can also lead to serious mental and physical problems; however, my father taught me that emotions were for females and gay males; now that I think about it as a grown up, that was just a bunch of nonsense; just be thankful you had a dad who loved you; and as long as you remember him, he's not really gone; he lives in you," Topsy explained.

Lena nodded.

"I appreciate your sympathy; thanks," Lena commented.

"Lets make this perfectly clear; if we could just not tell any of the blowhards we had this conversation; especially Kosh, he'd never let me live it down and will blab to everyone that I've gone soft," Topsy pleaded.

Lena managed to chuckle.

"Your secret is safe with me; as far as I'm concerned, you're still tough even if you have a caring side," Lena assured him.

"Thanks," Topsy stated.

Lena nodded. Soon enough, she went back to her sleeping spot and Topsy went over to a bush and grabbed a mouthful of sweet bubbles before heading back to his nest.

The next morning, Lena seemed to be in a better mood. In fact, she was smiling; the herd members liked seeing her in a good mood rather than being grouchy.

"How about after breakfast, we play Toss the Seed," Ducky suggested.

"All right; although, I don't know how it's played," Lena stated.

"Do not worry, we will show you," Ducky claimed.

Just then, Petrie flew over and perched himself onto Lena's shoulder.

"Me like that idea; then, maybe we go for swim later," Petrie added.

Ducky clapped her hands an giggled at that suggestion.

"That sounds fun," Lena replied.

After a nice big breakfast, Lena and the youngsters ran off to go play.


	4. Chapter 4

The kids were out having fun playing Toss the Seed until Hyp and his friends interrupted them.

"Hiya hatchlings; and shorty," Hyp sneered.

"Right back at ya, doofus," Lena retorted.

"What'd you call me?" Hyp demanded.

Littlefoot and his gang were heard laughing at Lena's retort to Hyp.

"You heard me; I call a lot of guys my age a doofus; and they call me all sorts of mean names; and shorty isn't that mean; so it didn't bother me when you called me that," Lena explained.

"What makes you think interrupting our game will convince us to let you join in?" Cera demanded.

"Because I said so," Hyp sneered.

"That's not a good enough reason, you big, fat doofus," Cera snorted.

Just then, the little longnecks and threehorns laughed out loud; as did the older kids and Lena.

"Why you-"

After that unpleasantness, Hyp and his friends trudged off somewhere.

"My belly hurts from all this laughing," Ducky claimed.

"Same with me belly," Petrie added.

Meanwhile at the Rock Circle, the grown ups were having a meeting. A new group of longnecks were making their way into the Great Valley. For the first time in years, Grandpa was going to see his parents and sisters. However, he wasn't looking forward to seeing his father due to their rocky relationship; they have never gotten along; not even when he was a child.

"Oh, great; Father is gonna flip," Grandpa groaned.

"There is that possibility; but, don't let his juvenile, closed-minded attitude get to you," Grandma assured her mate.

"I'll try, but, I'm not making any promises I can't possibly keep," Grandpa commented.

Grandma nodded. It was true that her father-in-law didn't get along with anyone who wasn't a longneck or any longneck who befriends other species. He reminded her so much of her own father. At least, her mother-in-law and sisters-in-law were more reasonable and not prejudiced.

After a while, the longnecks came to the entrance; a very old female longneck is lavender with a very pale purple underbelly and muzzle and has crimson eyes. Her mate is cobalt blue with peacock blue underbelly and has green eyes. He has the same markings as Grandpa.

Grandpa's sister Serafina looks exactly like him in coloring and has the same markings; but her eyes are green instead of crimson. If not for their gender and difference of eye color, they could be identical twins. Meanwhile, Grandpa's other sister Ivy has her mother's markings with her father's coloring and her eyes are crimson.

"Welcome to the Great Valley," Grandpa commented.

The old longneck just grunted in displeasure; being surrounded by non-longnecks freaked him out beyond belief.

"Okay, then; if I had known I would get a greeting like this in advance, I would have sent you away," Grandpa snorted.

"Hector; don't be an ass," Lillian pleaded.

The old cobalt male growled.

"Mother's right, Father; I'm offering you a place to stay and you're acting like I betrayed you or something," Grandpa said.

"Hmph!" Hector snorted.

"Unless of course you want to stay here by yourself; it's up to you," Grandpa added.

Hector sighed and eventually gave in. Even if he was for segregation of species, he didn't want to sleep by himself.

"All right, but, I'm keeping my eye on you," Hector responded.

Grandpa sighed. He knew his father was stubborn and always talked down to him because he always had a different opinion than him. Just then, he noticed his mother walking up.

"Sorry about your father's behavior; I know that one sorry isn't gonna make up for all the times he treated you like crap during the time you lived with us," Lillian said.

Grandpa nodded.

"Don't blame yourself, Mother," Grandpa told her.

The old female smiled. At least she and her daughters will be looking forward to visiting nice dinosaurs and meeting some family members they have never seen.


	5. Chapter 5

There has been a lot of tension since Grandpa Longneck's father, mother and sisters joined the herd. However, he didn't mind his mother and sisters; but, many of the herd members absolutely despised his father. The old longneck was shown to be very self-centered and bossy towards dinosaurs who aren't longnecks and those who are younger than he is. He also doesn't take kindly to criticism and he's very vocal about his disdain of other dinosaur species; especially threehorns. Grandpa had managed to bite his tongue despite Hector's attitude towards everyone.

"I never understood why you always had to fraternize with other species; your sisters always-"

"That's enough, Father! Quit comparing me with Serafina and Ivy; I'm completely different from them; even back when I was young," Grandpa cut him off.

The cobalt male grunted indignantly at the younger elder's comment.

"So much like your mother; I bet she taught you that no matter what we look like on the outside, we're all the same on the inside; **BULLSHIT!** " Hector retorted.

And with that, Hector stormed away in an even worse mood than he was at the start of the conversation. Grandpa had wanted so badly to call his own father a son of a bitch; but, he loved his grandmother and didn't want to imply she was a bitch just because she was Hector's mother. Just then, Topsy came by after overhearing the conversation.

"Wow! Looks like somebody has got a buzzer up his ass," Topsy responded.

Grandpa was still silent; and lost in thought since he didn't hear Topsy come up beside him.

"Hello? Why you giving me the cold shoulder treatment?" Topsy asked.

The older dinosaur shook his head to try and clear his mind of the awful things Hector told him before responding to the younger dinosaur beside him. He lowered his head and towards the threehorn.

"Sorry, I didn't see you right away; I was still in shock by what my father told me; he never liked the fact that I tried to make friends with dinosaurs who weren't longnecks and once again, he compares me to my sisters; we're nothing alike in personality; and that they always hung out with longnecks," Grandpa explained.

Topsy sighed.

"My father was like that, too; only with threehorns and how he always wished that I played with threehorns like my sisters," Topsy added.

Grandpa nodded. Despite their differences, they've bonded over the fact that their fathers mistreated them during their childhoods and their mothers and sisters always treated them with respect no matter how many mistakes they've made.

"And I thought my father was bad until I met yours," Topsy continued.

Grandpa nodded.

"I thought old age would mellow him out a bit; I hate being proven wrong," Grandpa claimed.

Topsy placed his right forepaw on Grandpa's left foreleg to try and cheer him up even more. Comforting other dinosaurs may not be his forte, but, for the sake of his friend's sanity, he would try his hardest. They might not always get along; but, he still looked up to the longneck; and not because of their size difference; but, the fact that he is a good leader.

Meanwhile at the Tall Trees, Littlefoot and his gang met up with his great-grandparents and great-aunts. Hector was not impressed; however, Lillian and Serafina and Ivy weren't bothered by this.

"All of you young longnecks come with us," Hector demanded.

"Uh-uh; just because you have a problem with non-longnecks, doesn't mean you should force that belief onto us; if you couldn't convince your own son to conform with your rules about playmates, what makes you think you can convince me?" Littlefoot asked.

Just then, Hector got into Littlefoot's face.

"I don't know where you got that attitude; whether it was from your mother or what; but, unless you don't want to sit down for the remainder of the week, I suggest you stop with the snippy comments," Hector snarled.

Despite Hector's harsh words, Littlefoot managed to keep his composure. The other kids were impressed; and so were the elderly longnecks. Soon enough, Hector picked up all the young longnecks by their tails and carried them away. Despite their protests, Hector ignored them. Lillian walked towards the other children and lowered her head.

"I'm very sorry about this; Hector's the most bullheaded longneck I ever met," Lillian stated.

"It is not your fault," Ducky replied.

Soon enough, it was time to go to the Feeding Grounds for dinner.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: This chapter contains some strong language; a certain word that starts with a C referring to the female genitalia. Guess who says the word...don't think you'll be surprised who says it.**

The young longnecks were still embarrassed of being taken away from their friends by Hector. Meanwhile at Cera's nest, she was still fuming; Topsy had come by to see how she was doing.

"I cannot believe that old longneck; now I'm glad his prejudice didn't rub off on his wife and kids," Cera muttered.

"Hector is a force to be reckoned with; he never liked anyone in his family associating with other dinosaurs; especially threehorns," Topsy told her.

Cera groaned.

"He had no right to take Littlefoot and the other longnecks away; Petrie, Ducky and Spike are still mad about it too," Cera replied.

Topsy nodded.

Meanwhile at Lena's cave, she heard footsteps coming to the entrance; it was Littlefoot along with his nestmates and the little longnecks. Lena was still wide awake; so, she wasn't disturbed. She smiled and allowed the six longnecks enter the cave. They all did so and laid down close to her.

"Hector had no right to take you guys away from us," Lena said.

"I don't understand how Grandpa put up with his father during his younger years even with his mother and sisters being around for him; Great-Grandpa even tried to put a stop to the union between Grandpa and Grandma because of their four year age difference; and Grandpa is the younger one; that was when Grandpa told me that Great-Grandma slammed Great-Grandpa's face into the ground when he was about to voice his objections," Littlefoot replied.

Lena laughed.

"Weird; your great-grandpa is like my mom's mom and your great-grandma is like my mom's dad when it comes to personality," Lena commented.

Littlefoot nodded.

Just then, Hector came by the cave.

"Get away from the freak! The next time I see you with her, I'll tan your hides with my tail," Hector demanded.

"Go to hell you old fart!" Lena shot back.

"You better watch what you say to me, you little cunt," Hector retorted.

Lena had only been called that once; and it was when one of the popular girls on the Cheer Squad scraped her car with the message "Lena is a CUNT" on the driver's side door. And now this hateful longneck has called her by that word. It felt like a knife stabbed her in the heart; as if on cue, Grandpa Longneck showed up to give Hector a piece of his mind.

"So, I guess it's okay for you to put people down; but, you give me shit for speaking my mind! Let me tell you something; you need to get your head out of your ass and realize that you're the most disrespectful longneck I ever met," Grandpa snarled.

Hector was about to come up with a retort; but, Grandpa cut him off.

"And another thing; I heard what you called Lena! You used to always correct me on my language even if it was an unintentional slip up; and yet, you swear all the time," Grandpa added.

"Whatever," Hector sneered while walking away.

"How rude!" Grandpa hissed.

Once Hector was out of earshot, Grandpa lowered his head and peeked into the cave. There he saw Lena getting emotional about being called such a rotten name. The only thing she told him was to go to hell after he threatened to spank the young ones if he ever saw them with her again; she was just sticking up for the kids like any good friend does.

"Now I just hope you children don't repeat the word you just heard," Grandpa told the longnecks.

"What does it mean, anyway? And why is it bad?" Littlefoot asked.

"It's hard to explain; you'll understand when you're older; but, remember that if you hear some other kid saying a certain word and getting punished, then, you'll know which words are acceptable to use," Grandpa explained.

"All right, Grandpa; but, what happens if we let one slip out by accident if we get hurt?" Littlefoot wondered.

"As long as you don't do it too often; the occasional slip up is okay and it's not a punishable offense; but, doing it on a regular basis is another story," Grandpa answered.

The others nodded.

Soon enough, Lena looked over at the elderly male; she noticed that he looked concerned since he had seen her crying.

"I realize that my father has made you cry, Lena; but, trust me, you're not the first one to start crying because of him; he has made me cry on some occasions during my youth," Grandpa told her.

Lena nodded and dried her tears with the back of her hand.

"I appreciate that; but, how about we talk more in the morning; I don't feel like talking anymore tonight," Lena responded.

Grandpa nodded and motioned for the young ones to follow him. They all did so and wished Lena a good night sleep. She nodded; but, sleep wasn't gonna come easy for her due to the confrontation with Hector. In the back of her mind, she was hoping Hector wasn't such an ass.


	7. Chapter 7

The next day, Lillian was livid; her mate's behavior towards Lena was deplorable. She always knew that Hector was very stubborn and looked down his nose at others like he was better than everybody else. When Grandpa had told her what Hector called Lena, she flipped out; and not because he told her the word.

"I cannot believe this; he always taught you and the girls that swearing is wrong; and yet, he goes against everything he taught you by swearing himself," Lillian replied.

"I swear that Father is such a friggin' hypocrite," Grandpa grumbled.

"Oh, I know; you slip up once when you stub your toe; and your father smacks you in the behind; although, I don't think it's as painful as it would be if he smacked you in the face," Lillian claimed.

Grandpa nodded.

Meanwhile, Lena was gathering some tree stars to go with her sweet bubbles. Hyp had come by to stir up some trouble. When Lena turned around, she saw that he had taken a leak on her sweet bubbles.

"Damn you, Hyp! DAMN YOU!" Lena shouted.

Hyp laughed hysterically as he fled the scene. There was no way Lena wanted the sweet bubbles now; since they were covered in Hyp's pee.

"This reminds me of when I was a kid; only for me, it was Kosh who used to piss on my sweet bubbles; and lay some excrement on my tree stars," Topsy stated.

"Oh...my...GROSS!" Lena exclaimed.

"No shit," Topsy remarked.

Lena shot Topsy a death glare at his remark.

"I see you're angry at Hyp for soiling your sweet bubbles; just crap in his food and see how he likes it," Topsy claimed.

"Nah, I couldn't do that; the bowels don't move unless I have complete privacy and there is no fear of someone barging in on me; besides, I like being seen as the better person by not retaliating," Lena said.

Topsy nodded.

"I have the same problem as you when it comes to bowel movements; even if it's around my family; I know it's a natural bodily function; but, I like my privacy," Topsy explained.

Lena nodded.

Later in the day, Lena got a fresh batch of sweet bubbles with no trace of urine; she was very happy about that. After a seemingly peaceful day with her friends, Hector came up and got in her face.

"So, we meet again; I don't care if you continue to play with the duckbill, beakbrain and the hornfaces; but, when it comes to the longnecks, it's a different story," Hector sneered.

Lena wanted so badly to tell Hector to eat shit; but, there were kids around and she didn't want to cause them to repeat any foul language they hear from her.

"Hey! Stop bad mouthing us!" Cera yelled.

Hector just laughed out loud.

"And what if I don't, PRINCESS?" Hector sneered.

Cera growled at the princess remark since Hector said it to mock her. She had taken more than she thought she could from this douchebag; and now, she had absolutely no patience left. Even Littlefoot was almost to the point of losing his sanity; however, he managed to keep it hidden from the little ones beside him. He didn't want his older brother's kids to be scared around him if he was to lose his temper.

"You are so much like your grandfather; it's sad really; he never did what I wanted him to do; very stubborn," Hector snarled.

"Well, maybe you ought to get a better look at yourself before insulting other dinosaurs; after all, Cera's dad told me about his father and how he treated him throughout his youth," Littlefoot said.

Hector couldn't believe what he was hearing; Littlefoot was actually standing up to him; and he was able to keep his composure. With one swing of his tail, he slapped Littlefoot on his hindquarters. The little longnecks started crying; and so did Littlefoot. They cuddled up next to him while trying to cheer him up. Soon enough, Grandpa had overheard what happened and rushed to the scene, with Grandma coming up behind him.

"What is the matter with you, Hector? Were you born an asshole or did you work at it your whole life?" Grandma asked.

Everyone was shocked since Grandma was always able to control herself; but, not this time.

"Oh, come on! I know you're all thinking it; 'cause that's what he is," Grandma added.

After a while, the entire herd and Lena were at the Rock Circle. Hector was in the center; and everyone was wanting him to be banished; Kosh had complained that Hector ate all the sweet bubbles he stored within a hollow trunk of a tree near his nest; and Topsy's sweet bubbles were taken by him, too. Lillian was more than happy to see her soon-to-be ex-mate be banished; in fact, she never wants to see him again.

"Father; for your continued antagonistic behavior towards the herd, and for hitting Littlefoot, I hereby banish you from the Great Valley for life," Grandpa said.

When Hector didn't make a run for it, Topsy ran him out by nudging his hindquarters with his horns while shouting profanities in Sharptooth. He was secretly glad that not everybody speaks Sharptooth; and for those who do, they chose not to translate the profanity into Leaf Eater. Once Hector had left the valley, Topsy went back to the group feeling triumphant.

"He won't be bugging us anymore," Topsy replied.

The herd was finally happy that they won't have to put up with Hector anymore.


	8. Chapter 8

Ever since Hector got banished, Serafina and Ivy couldn't be happier. They hated seeing their mother in an unhappy marriage; and now that she's free, things will start to get better.

"I don't know what I ever saw in your father," Lillian told the siblings.

"Me neither," Serafina stated.

"I never understood why Father never treated me the same as Serafina and Ivy; that's why I always resented you two because Father always treated you better than he did with me; we're all the same age and yet I was pushed around like I was some stupid little kid; and I hatched first for crying out loud," Grandpa grumbled.

"And he always referred to you as Kenny, his "other" daughter whenever he introduced you to his friends; even though it's impossible since you're a boy; hence the air quotes around the word other; implied homosexuality since you were a late bloomer when it came to getting a girlfriend," Ivy added.

"As it turned out, I grew up to be straight despite what Father thought; I just wasn't ready for a girlfriend when Serafina was and when you were ready for a boyfriend," Grandpa told Ivy.

"That explains why you prefer to be called Kenneth; because you were teased a lot by other longnecks your age and they used to call you a faggot as well," Serafina responded.

Grandpa nodded.

"I'm glad he's gone; no more bullshit to put up with," Grandpa said with a great, big sigh of relief.

Lillian nodded.

"You got that right," Lillian commented.

Meanwhile, Lena was wandering over to her latrine for some private time. Since there was no lock on her door, just about anybody could get in. She had a newspaper in her hand with all the funny pages; once she closed the door, she pulled down her pants and sat down and opened up the newspaper. Just when she was about to relax, Hyp barged in.

"BOO!" Hyp exclaimed.

Lena screamed as she dropped her paper onto the ground.

"Hyp, you son of a bitch, get the hell away from me! I'm trying to take a shit here!" Lena yelled.

To make matters worse, Kosh had overheard and wondered what was going on.

"Move you little twerp!" Kosh demanded.

Now Lena saw that two of the dinosaurs have seen her with her pants down.

"Would both of you PISS OFF and let me shit in private?" Lena demanded.

"Hey, hey, watch the potty mouth, young lady," Kosh growled.

"Yeah!" Hyp added.

"SHUT UP! I have every right to be angry at you two! Don't you sons of bitches know the meaning of the words personal time?" Lena demanded, tears running down her face.

"Tut-tut, potty mouth," Kosh snarled.

As if on cue, Topsy had come by with Grandma Longneck. They had heard what was going on and decided to put a stop to this. Lena had closed her door again and continued to do her business. Once she was done, she had managed to sneak away without anyone noticing.

"All right you two; vacate the premises immediately; and as for you young man, I won't hesitate to tell your father!" Grandma told Hyp.

"Scram you asswipes before I-"

Just then, Topsy felt Grandma's tail hitting his hindquarters.

"Ha ha! Topsy got smacked," Kosh said in a singsong voice.

Topsy blew a raspberry at Kosh; then, Grandma gave him a warning glare.

Soon enough, Grandma smacked Kosh in the face with her tail. Topsy was about to tease Kosh back; but, when he noticed that Grandma was still irritated, he decided against it; a smack to the behind was bad enough; and a slap to the face would hurt more. However, Topsy really felt it since his behind doesn't have as much fat as Kosh's behind does.

Once the two offending dinosaurs left the area, Grandma lowered her head to say something to Topsy.

"You could have handled that better; I'm disappointed in you; but, I'm disgusted by how Kosh and Hyp acted towards Lena," Grandma explained.

Topsy nodded.

"And to think that Kosh couldn't get any lower; Hyp, too," Topsy commented.

Grandma nodded.

Just then, Grandma and Topsy heard muffled sobs coming from the cave. They peered around and peeked inside. Lena had her face buried in her arms which were resting on her knees while her legs were bent. They saw that the teenager was still embarrassed and angry about what happened between herself, Kosh and Hyp. Lena lifted her head up and told the duo that she wanted to be alone and that she would come and talk when she was ready. The dinosaurs nodded and left Lena alone to cry out her frustrations.

Later that night, Grandma had told Hyp's father about what happened and the adult had punished him harshly; Mutt and Nod were not allowed to hang with him for a while until he learns his lesson about invading other people's privacy. The punishment may seem a bit extreme; but, it was for Hyp's own good.


	9. Chapter 9

When Lena had told the gang what Hyp and Kosh had done to her, they were all disgusted by that.

"Me no like that; when me gotta go either pee-pee or poo-poo; me like privacy," Petrie claimed.

"Yeah! Except, I wouldn't word it like **THAT!** " Cera exclaimed.

The others looked at her.

"Well, I wouldn't; Dad doesn't either since he hates babyish slang words for body parts and bodily functions," Cera protested.

"I concur with your father; a friend of mine; her grandmother on her mom's side still uses babyish slang terms for body parts and bodily functions when asking her if she needs to relieve herself; like what Petrie said; pee-pee or poo-poo; whereas, I prefer number two since it doesn't sound babyish or gross," Lena explained.

"What number two?" Petrie asked.

"The thing Lena was trying to do when Hyp and Kosh barged in on her yesterday; it's the non-babyish way of saying...*groan* poo-poo," Cera answered.

"Oh," Petrie said.

Lena began to walk away. The gang wondered why; Lena told them that she didn't feel much like playing because she was still in a sour mood; so, the gang didn't take it too hard when she requested some time alone. That was when she left the area to go for a walk so she can clear her head.

Meanwhile, Grandpa had heard about Lena's embarrassing moment from yesterday with Kosh and Hyp from Grandma and Topsy. The old male's jaw dropped in shock.

"That's low; even for Hyp and Kosh," Grandpa commented.

"And to top it off; we heard Lena yelling out that she was trying to take a shit and those two wouldn't leave; Kosh even called her out on her foul language and Hyp backed him up; and Lena told me that she can't shit unless she has complete privacy; she only said those bad words out of anger and embarrassment; we tried to talk to her once she was back in her cave; but, she wasn't in the mood; so, we just respected her wishes to be left alone," Topsy said.

"Wow!" Grandpa exclaimed.

The other two nodded.

"There's nothing worse than feeling like you don't get enough privacy when you have to relieve yourself," Grandma commented.

Grandpa nodded.

Meanwhile over at the Thundering Falls, Lillian was enjoying the single life while talking with Mr. Thicknose.

"I gotta tell ya; Hector was a huge pain in my ass; he'd actually swing his tail and slap me for each time I stood up for myself; I'm glad he's out of my life; I wouldn't have wished he died at the hands of a sharptooth no matter how much I hate him," Lillian said.

Soon enough, Lena stopped by. She looked up at the lavender longneck.

"How's life treating you, Lena?" Lillian asked.

"Like shit; especially yesterday when I was trying to have some private time in my relief spot when a couple of nosy dinosaurs barged in on me; I can't go in front of an audience; back in my home world, some beautiful and popular girls caught me with my pants down while trying to take a shit; that's why I always waited until I got to my own private relief spot since my brother would never barge in on me," Lena answered.

"Ouch; so, you're a girl with very few friends back in your own world; and you claim to be 16; but, you look like you're 12," Lillian replied.

Lena nodded.

"The popular girls my age claim that if I'm not tall, have a fully developed chest, and if I'm flat all the way down the back and have no curves; then, I'm not pretty," Lena explained.

Lillian tilted her head to the right in confusion before glancing back at the teenager.

"That's ridiculous; you're beautiful; if those girls can't see that, then, they're the ones with the problem, not you," Lillian stated.

Lena smiled.

"I was your age once, too; kids can be so cruel; only for me, it was the boys; if I didn't follow through on a dare, they would try to beat me up or peg me as a scapegoat for various crimes even if I didn't do anything," Mr. Thicknose told her.

Lena was shocked.

"Believe it; if you think you had problems with bullies, think again; being caught relieving yourself is nothing compared to what happened during my youth; even though, that's what my bullies have also done to me," Mr. Thicknose added while shaking his head.

"Wow!" Lena exclaimed.

Mr. Thicknose nodded.

Later that day, Mutt and Nod were lonely; ever since Hyp was grounded to his nest, they only hung out with each other. On top of that, Kosh was ordered to stay 1000 feet away from Lena.

"I cannot believe Hyp would stoop that low," Nod said.

"Yeah; me neither," Mutt added.

Moments later, they met up with Littlefoot and his gang; the young dinosaurs agreed to let them join in a game of Pointy Seed Bowling; Lena was nowhere to be seen since she was still in a bad mood. However, her mood was getting better after Mr. Thicknose shared his experience with bullies from his youth.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: The big C is mentioned at least twice more in here. The part with the belching is taken from my own life experience when I was told that I shouldn't belch; and yet, I say excuse me. Friggin' hypocrites.**

Everyone had gathered at the Feeding Grounds for dinner. Lena was now in a much better mood and began to socialize with other herd members. Topsy was busy munching on a bunch of sweet bubbles and tree stars. He then let out a big belch.

"Excuse me," Topsy said.

"Jeez, Topsy; keep it to yourself," Kosh grumbled.

"At least I excuse myself when I belch or fart; unlike a certain clubtail I know and dislike," Topsy retorted.

Grandpa had to stifle a laugh since although it was true, he did find Topsy's retort to Kosh really funny.

"And another thing; I'm still mad at you for what you did to Lena yesterday," Topsy added.

"Oh come on, who cares about that little cunt-"

*slap*

Topsy had slapped Kosh's hindquarters with his tail a few times in order to teach him a lesson.

"How dare you! Don't make us banish you so soon after banishing Hector! Although I want to; the only minor infraction you committed was referring to Lena by that word in front of everybody; now outta my way fatso," Topsy growled, leaving the area.

"How rude!" Kosh snorted, also leaving the area.

"Tsk tsk tsk; that guy needs a serious attitude adjustment," Lillian claimed.

Mr. Thicknose looked up at the lavender female.

"You got that right, Lil," Mr. Thicknose said.

Lillian looked down at the male in annoyance at the shortened version of her name.

"Please don't call me that; just like with my son, I prefer my proper name," Lillian told him.

Mr. Thicknose nodded.

"I'll remember for next time," Mr. Thicknose commented.

Lillian nodded.

Meanwhile, Topsy was going on a walk to clear his head. He couldn't believe how bad Kosh was acting. Kosh may have been a bully during his youth; but, he has crossed the line more times than Topsy cared to count.

"Can't believe that son of a bitch," Topsy grumbled.

As if on cue, Mr. Thicknose has heard what was going on.

"What's gotten you so upset?" Mr. Thicknose wondered.

Topsy took in a few deep breaths to calm down before responding. Mr. Thicknose began to munch on some sweet bubbles since he was hungry.

"Hearing about Hector calling Lena a cunt was bad enough without Kosh calling her one as well; right in front of everybody; I'm pretty sure the children have heard," Topsy explained.

Mr. Thicknose hated that word with a passion; but, he didn't let it get under his skin since he noticed that Topsy was angry at Kosh.

"It's nice that you're looking out for Lena; she hasn't been here for long and she's already got two enemies; well, one was banished for being a douchebag and hitting Littlefoot for speaking up for himself," Mr. Thicknose said.

"You know she's only got her mother? She has a brother, too; but, she's still just a teenager; I imagine she might have grandfathers and maybe a few uncles who could be possible father figures," Topsy claimed.

Mr. Thicknose nodded.

"I'd like to show that shit-for-brains Kosh a thing or two-"

"I understand you don't like Kosh; but, name calling; and using that kind of language, I just don't like it; my formerly alive bullies from my youth used to call me shit-for-brains for no apparent reason; that's why I don't like it," Mr. Thicknose explained.

Topsy nodded.

"You know me too well; I do have a foul mouth; but, not to the extent of Hector and Kosh," Topsy claimed.

Mr. Thicknose nodded.

"All right; but, try to watch your language; especially around the little ones," Mr. Thicknose begged.

"Okay; I think Kosh needed this lecture more than I did; and while you're at it, please make sure to remind Kosh to excuse himself whenever he burps or farts; he called me out on it for belching even though I excused myself; he's such a hypocrite," Topsy explained.

"All right, I'll try; but, you know how stubborn he can be," Mr. Thicknose said.

Topsy nodded as the two males parted ways.


	11. Chapter 11

There was no doubt about it; Lena HATED Kosh and Hyp. All she wanted was to live in a world where nobody would antagonize her just because they felt like it. However, the rest of the herd would stick up for her if she gets bullied again.

Meanwhile, Topsy was relaxing at his nest when Kosh came by; he turned around and ripped a big fart in his face. Soon enough, Topsy's face started to turn as green as a tree star as the pungent odor made its way up his nostrils.

"*gag* What the hell is the matter with you?" Topsy demanded.

"That's what you get for getting the old fart on my ass about me minding my manners; keep your nose out of my business," Kosh snarled.

"Says the guy who farted at me and nearly made me throw up all over the place; next time you tell people off for belching and farting, remember that you're a hypocrite since you don't excuse yourself when you belch and fart while the others and I do," Topsy explained.

Kosh growled under his breath before leaving the area. Just then, Grandpa came by with Grandma coming up beside him.

"What's going on?" Grandma asked.

"Kosh decided to fart in my face because I asked Mr. Thicknose to remind him to mind his manners; that guy gets on my nerves," Topsy answered.

"I figured that since he's a grown up, that he would get into that habit on his own," Grandpa claimed.

"Yeah, well; in addition to not having any manners, he's a hypocrite," Topsy responded.

The elderly couple nodded.

"I gotta tell you; that guy is so obnoxious; and I thought the occasional belch to the face was bad," Topsy added.

Just then, the old male caught a whiff of a pungent odor. He stuck his tongue out in disgust.

"Um, dear, did you per chance, eat something that didn't agree with you?" Grandpa asked.

"Why, no, dear; why do you ask?" Grandma wondered.

"Hey dumbass; you're probably smelling Kosh's body odor mixed in with excess flatulence; that explains while I nearly hurled my lunch when he farted in my face; goodness knows it's high-time he needs a bath, too," Topsy replied.

Grandpa nodded.

"That also explains how I can smell him from far away; and why I didn't have a big meal; body odor and flatulence mixed together for some dinosaurs can be vomit inducing," Grandpa said.

Topsy nodded. After that, the elderly couple left the area.

Back at Lena's cave, she was hanging up the laundry she had washed in a wash tub and is hanging it up to dry. She didn't think washing her clothes directly in the watering hole was appropriate and it would taint the dinosaurs' drinking water. Just then, Hyp's father showed up; he had wanted to make it up to Lena about Hyp's stunt the other day.

"Hey there, kid," Hyp's father said.

"Hello, Nicholas," Lena greeted him back.

The adult sighed; he knew that Lena was still mad at Hyp; and he couldn't blame her.

"So I see you're talking to me; despite what Hyp has done to you," Hyp's father said.

"Of course; I've got nothing against you no matter what Hyp has done to me," Lena replied.

Hyp's father nodded and smiled.

"Even though I'm not a kid, it's still nicer than being called...you remember the word that Hector called me?" Lena wondered.

"Yes I do; man I hate that guy; he had no right to call you that; and I'm glad he's gone," Hyp's father responded.

Lena nodded.

Meanwhile at the Tall Trees, Littlefoot and his gang were tossing around a big piece of fruit. Littlefoot took a swing at it with his tail and Spike caught it in his mouth and started eating.

"Spike! We were playing with that!" Cera complained.

*burp*

The little longnecks and threehorns laughed at Spike's burp.

"It's not that funny," Littlefoot told them.

"Big kids; so pushy, thinking they can tell me what I should and shouldn't find funny," Amber muttered.

Then, the little blue longneck walked away with her head held high and her eyes closed. Littlefoot then spoke in the most authoritative voice he can manage.

"Amber, get back here! I got a bone to pick with you!" Littlefoot exclaimed.

When the child wasn't obeying, Littlefoot rushed after her and took her aside to give her a good talking-to. He sure had a lot of explaining to do to his big brother and sister-in-law since he was trusted to keep the little longnecks out of trouble.


	12. Chapter 12

Spike then let out another big burp. That made the children laugh harder.

"Cut it out Spike!" Cera demanded.

*TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTHHHHHHHHHHPPPPPPPPPPBBBBBBBBBBBT*

Spike sighed happily as he let out the extra gas that was stuck inside. Dinah and Dana began pounding the ground in laughter as tears came into their eyes. The pungent odor made its way up all of their nostrils; and it was becoming unbearable.

"Me no think that a smart thing to say, Cera," Petrie told her.

"I think when Cera told Spike to cut it out, he took it literally," Ducky claimed, plugging her nostrils.

Just then, two of the grown ups were coming up; the odor was still stuck in the air.

"Phew! Topsy, did you do that?" Grandpa wondered.

"Did what? Fart? Absolutely not; after all, whoever smelt it, dealt it," Topsy retorted.

"It wasn't me either," Grandpa protested.

Just then, they realized who did let out the stinky fart.

"Spike has been eating too many of those funny looking purple tree sweets lately; I get major gas from those things as well," Topsy said.

"Which is why I don't eat them; whenever I used to eat them, I would get severe indigestion; it wasn't just swampsticks and stinkweed that has done that to me; only now, I'm much older and I have to watch what I eat even if it's treestars, sweet bubbles and tree sweets," Grandpa explained.

Topsy nodded.

Moments later, they came across the gang; however, for some reason, Lena wasn't with them again.

"Where's Littlefoot?" Grandpa asked.

Ducky pointed over to where Littlefoot was. Grandpa saw that the young teenager was lecturing the little blue longneck about her attitude towards him.

"I see," Grandpa claimed.

"For some reason, when the little kids laughed, Littlefoot didn't like that and Amber remarked-"

"That just because Littlefoot doesn't find burps and farts funny, he had no right to tell Amber that she shouldn't laugh at them," Grandpa cut Cera off.

"Yeah; how'd you know?" Cera wondered.

"I was a child once myself; sometimes a grown up would really let one rip and I would laugh; and when I got told that burps and farts aren't funny, I told my mother that I can laugh at burps and farts if I wanted no matter what any of the grown ups said," Grandpa explained.

Cera's eyes widened in shock; the old longneck was once a stubborn little kid with a bad attitude and didn't take crap from anybody. Even though he was fully grown now, he still didn't take crap from anybody.

"And of course, I got punished for what I said," Grandpa added.

The group all nodded.

"Well, actually; it's more than just what I said, it was how I said it; Mother told me that my tone of voice was too snarky for her liking," Grandpa added.

"Wow! Then again, it's only really bad when you get a fart in the face," Cera claimed.

"That happened to me earlier; Kosh was angry at me for telling Mr. Thicknose about his lack of manners and his hypocritical behavior; after being told off by him, he paid me a visit and ripped a big fart in my face; that stunt nearly cost me my breakfast," Topsy explained.

"I do not like him very much," Ducky admitted.

"I don't either; but, I treat him with respect no matter how mean he is to me," Topsy stated.

Soon enough, the group saw the two longnecks returning to them.

"I don't see why I can't laugh when people burp and fart; it's stupid; I'm just a kid," Amber grumbled.

*burp*

"Spike!" Cera exclaimed.

The spiketail grinned sheepishly at Cera's harsh tone.

"Excuse you, Spike," Ducky said.

Amber had to stifle a chuckle to try and make sure Littlefoot doesn't yell; well, not raise his voice, but, lecture her again. The old longneck looked down at the blue longneck and smiled.

"You know, Amber, you're so much like I was back when I was your age; only, I didn't start to mature mentally until after my 11th Star Day; which is still fairly early for male dinosaurs who don't usually get mature mentally until after their 13th Star Day," Grandpa told her.

The blue longneck looked from the elderly male and then over to the crimson eyed adolescent and back again.

"Is it possible to show mental maturity after 13? Getting mad over something stupid like little kids laughing at burps and farts; it's a petty problem in my opinion," Amber commented.

"Excuse me?" Littlefoot demanded.

"You're excused," Amber retorted.

Grandpa chuckled, much to Littlefoot's annoyance.

"I'm sorry, Littlefoot; but, I'm with Amber on this one; just because you don't find burps and farts funny, that doesn't mean you have the right to tell Amber not to laugh if she finds it funny; after all, I was a child once myself and have found myself laughing at dinosaurs who burped and farted; and I once told off my mother and got punished; so you see, Littlefoot; we all have different senses of humor," Grandpa explained.

Littlefoot nodded.

After listening to everything that Grandpa told him about his childhood experience, he decided to stop being mad at Amber for her attitude; and everything was fine between them again.


	13. Chapter 13

Over the next few days, everything seemed to be going fine. Lena was hanging out with the gang again; even though, Hyp was still grounded, Nod and Mutt were invited to hang out with the gang. The big kids came over to Littlefoot's nest; Amber was trying to get out of having a tongue bath like her brother and sister; however, her mother was persistent in catching her with her paw.

"Come on, Mother!" Amber complained.

The scarlet female simply shook her head.

"You know the rules, sweetie; no baths at the Thundering Falls until you're 10; four years isn't too far away," Cindy replied.

"Daaaaaaaaaaaad!" Amber exclaimed, looking up at her father with pleading eyes.

The blue adult male shook his head.

"I'm more inclined to agree with your mother; now the more you resist, the longer it will take for you to get done with your bath," Eli told her.

Amber groaned and stomped her paw into the ground.

Soon enough, Grandpa showed up after overhearing this and chuckled. He still remembered what it was like when he was caught after he had bathed himself.

* _Flashback*_

 _A 6 year old Kenneth was tired of being tongue bathed like his sisters Serafina and Ivy. He managed to sneak off to a swimming hole for a bath. Luckily for him, his mother was still busy giving Serafina and Ivy their baths and there were grown ups within sight at the swimming hole. Kenneth then decided to step into a shallow part and began washing himself. After he had finished, he stepped out of the water and shook himself dry._

 _Just as Kenneth was about to take a few steps, he was stopped by his grandfather. The elder could be his identical twin if they had not been born 40 cold times apart._

 _"Just what did you think you were doing, young man?" Jack demanded._

 _"Grandpa; I-I was sick and tired of getting tongue baths like a little hatchling," Kenneth protested._

 _Jack simply shook his head._

 _"As part of your punishment, I won't be telling you any stories until I feel like you have learned your lesson; I'll have your parents deal with the other part of your punishment," Jack snarled._

 _"That's not fair-"_

 _"ENOUGH! As the child, you don't get to decide what's fair and what's not! That's for the grown ups to decide," Jack barked back._

 _He then picked the child up by the scruff of his neck and carried him back to his parents._

 _*End Flashback*_

"I was like this at your age; there was one time that I hid away from my own mother after my sisters were given tongue baths; then, I went over to a swimming hole and bathed myself; I was grounded BIG TIME; my grandfather caught me and took me back to my parents; after they got through with the punishment, I couldn't sit down for a week; and had to be escorted whenever I was thirsty and when I had to relieve myself; so you see, Amber; I know it's frustrating when you still have to get tongue bathed like a little hatchling; but, it just shows how much your parents love you and want you to be safe," Grandpa explained.

Amber nodded.

"It's not fair, though; other kids my age get to bathe themselves," Amber responded.

Grandpa chuckled again.

"Don't worry about growing up too fast; childhood doesn't last forever; I'll admit that as a child, I used to always imagine what it would be like to be a grown up and not have anyone be the boss of me; now, as a grown up, there are times when I wish I was young again; and it seems that no matter how old you get, there's always gonna be someone who will boss you around regardless of whether they are younger or older than you," Grandpa continued.

"At least with being a grown up, others listen to you and you can make your own decisions without having to consult your parents about it, which is really annoying," Amber claimed.

Grandpa nodded.

"Well, it's not up to me; it's up to your parents," Grandpa stated.

Amber sighed and eventually gave in. Once she was given her bath, she wasn't allowed to leave and go play with the gang because of the fuss she put up with when it came to getting a bath. Although, since she didn't go off by herself to take a bath; she wasn't gonna get a spanking like Grandpa had told her that he got for sneaking off to bathe himself when he was a 6 year old child.

"Why can't you be more like Xavier and Coco? They might not like tongue baths either; but, at least they didn't try to avoid it," Cindy snarled.

"Mother, please! I'm sick and tired of you comparing me to Xavier and Coco; it gets really annoying," Amber pleaded.

Eli looked at his wife after a quick glance at his daughter.

"What? Amber's too much like your grandfather for my liking," Cindy grumbled.

She then looked at the elderly male.

"No offense," Cindy responded.

"None taken; I'm nothing like my sisters and my father used to compare me to them all the time; I always found it to be really annoying," Grandpa assured her.

Cindy sighed and nodded. Since Amber was grounded, Xavier and Coco were able to leave with the gang. They had promised to be back when the bright circle was just about to hit the top of the Smoking Mountain.

 **A/N: Grandpa Longneck wasn't always the level-headed authority figure we know his as; in fact, he was stubborn as a child and didn't always respect his elders. The flashback scene is proof of that.**


	14. Chapter 14

Meanwhile the gang was out playing, they came across some strange looking flowers. They were bright green; a few shades lighter than a treestar. After Mutt got a good look at them, something crossed his mind.

"Me and Nod ate these once on a dare; they taste minty; it'll take the icky taste of swampsticks and stinkweed out of your mouth," Mutt explained.

"We don't eat that stuff, you guys; but, we'll try the green flowers," Littlefoot told them.

Soon enough, everyone had a decent helping of those flowers. Lena let out a big belch; however, she didn't get so much of a negative reaction.

"Excuse me," Lena said.

Spike, usually the most laid-back member of the group suddenly got angry. He felt it was unfair that Cera yelled at him for belching the other day; and when Lena belched, she was fine with it. Lena had heard about the incident from Littlefoot; since she wasn't with them that day.

"What? You're not gonna yell at me like you yell at Spike just for a belch? If you were mad that he didn't excuse himself, it's not his fault he can't talk like us," Lena sneered.

Spike smiled at Lena's comment and rubbed against her to show that he was grateful since she stood up for him. Ducky smiled when she saw that Spike managed to cheer up.

"Well, excuse me!" Cera snarled, walking away.

"Petrie not like this; me think Cera got buzzer up her bottom," Petrie said.

"If there was a buzzer up Cera's bottom, she would not be able to sit; no, no, no," Ducky told him.

Spike grumbled something that only Ducky could understand.

"Oh, Petrie meant by that statement that something has gotten Cera mad," Ducky responded.

Spike nodded. Despite being mute, he is smarter than he's given credit for. He is able to pick up on body language and facial expressions. It's the main reason why he feels tense when others around him are fighting all the time or if there's a crisis.

Later that night, all the young ones went back to their nests and Lena went back to her cave. When Ducky and Spike arrived home, their mother noticed a slight irritation in Spike's face.

"So, kids; is your human friend treating you right?" Ariel asked.

"Well, Mama, it is like this; earlier today, we were all lazing around and enjoying the warmth of the bright circle; the reason why Spike is in a bad mood is because when Lena burped today, Cera did not react; and the other day when Spike burped after munching on the tree sweet we were playing with, Cera yelled at him," Ducky explained.

"Well; maybe I should talk to her father," Ariel said.

"No, no, no; that would be a bad idea; how about you let me and Spike handle this; we need to learn how to fight our own battles," Ducky protested.

Spike nodded in agreement.

"All right; but, if this gets out of hand, come tell me and I'll help solve the problem," Ariel told her.

"All right, Mama," Ducky responded.

Spike smiled. He was beginning to feel much happier.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Another new character was introduced; and this one is also a 16 year old human.**

Everything seemed to be going better now that Cera had apologized to Spike for her recent behavior. Just when things were about to get normal again, a portal opened and out came Lena's girlfriend Ashley. She stands at about 5 feet tall; only her hair is wavy and chocolate brown and goes down below her shoulders and she has chocolate brown eyes. Her body frame is similar to Lena; except she's a bit wider at the hips. The clothing she is wearing is a baby pink summer dress with pink dress shoes; although she hates pink and wearing dresses, her mother makes her wear them since she thought jeans, t-shirts and sneakers made her too tomboyish.

"Argh!" Ashley groaned.

All of a sudden, Ashley heard a voice in the distance. It was a voice she knew too well; her girlfriend Lena had come to greet her.

"Ashley!" Lena exclaimed.

The brunette held out her arms while the blonde ran into the embrace. Then, they shared a passionate kiss for a moment before breaking apart.

"How'd you find me?" Lena wondered.

"It was quite simple, really; I thought about how much I missed you and a portal came out of nowhere; luckily, I came prepared," Ashley answered.

The brunette took off her backpack and got out some more comfortable clothes that she had kept hidden from her mother.

"Mother Dearest doesn't like me wearing jeans, t-shirts and sneakers; so, I have some emergency clothes hidden where she can't find them," Ashley responded.

Lena smiled.

Ashley went in behind a bush and changed into her desired outfit, blue jeans, a navy blue t-shirt with the slogan Everybody Poops on the front and along with purple converse sneakers. She stored her dress and fancy shoes in a bag to keep them from getting dirty and would once again put on her girly clothes before she would go back home so her mother won't know she took them off in the first place.

"I really hate wearing pink; blue and purple are more my colors," Ashley replied.

Lena nodded.

Soon enough, Lena led Ashley towards the meeting place so she can get acquainted with the herd. Upon reaching their destination, Ashley was introduced to the herd and they exchanged introductions. However, some of the elders saw how close the two humans were and they were a little disgusted by the fact that they're lesbians.

"This is disgusting," Kosh claimed.

"You're one to talk, douchebag! This coming from the clubtail who was trying to watch me take a shit; I put up with enough of that with some of my bullies back in my world," Lena snarled.

"And I thought I was clear that you weren't permitted to be within 1000 feet of Lena because of your stunt a few days ago," Grandpa told Kosh.

"Yeah, Kosh; you're violating your restraining order," Topsy taunted by sticking out his tongue.

Grandpa looked over at Topsy.

"Consider this to be your first warning," Grandpa snarled.

"Okay," Topsy stated.

Soon enough, Grandpa turned his attention back to Kosh.

"Kosh the Clubtail; you're hereby not permitted to attend any of our meetings until you agree to act like an adult," Grandpa declared.

The clubtail tilted his nose up in the air and walked away.

"Nyah nyah nyah nyah nyah; Kosh got in trouble," Topsy taunted and blew a raspberry.

Just then, Grandpa looked down and glared at the threehorn.

"I wouldn't tease Kosh if I were you; just imagine if you were the one who got told off in front of everybody, including the children," Grandpa scolded.

"You mean like you're doing now?" Topsy asked.

"Exactly; now I suggest you stop with the attitude before I also temporarily ban you from attending our meetings for your childish behavior, understand?" Grandpa demanded.

"Yes sir," Topsy answered.

"Good; I don't think you'd like it if you heard someone taunting you while you were getting chewed out," Grandpa said.

Topsy sighed.

"Kosh would have teased me if I was the one who was being scolded in front of everybody," Topsy stated.

Grandpa saw that Topsy was unusually sad; he hated seeing him like this even after seeing how childish he was acting. He then decided it was time for the two of them to have a talk. Once the meeting was finished, the herd started going their separate ways; except for Grandma, Grandpa and Topsy.

"I'm going to get a drink, you two coming?" Grandma asked.

"I'll catch up with you soon; there are some things that me and Topsy have to talk about," Grandpa answered.

"Like what?" Grandma wondered.

"It's a guy thing; kind of like how you sometimes have girl-to-girl talk amongst other females; I never really had guy friends growing up; and my instincts tell me that Topsy has some issues he's been keeping bottled up inside for a long time," Grandpa answered.

"All right, dear; see you later," Grandma said.

Once Grandma was out of sight, Grandpa glanced over at Topsy and led him to a secluded area so they can talk privately.


	16. Chapter 16

Once Grandpa and Topsy were far away from the herd, it seemed like it was now safe to talk without interruptions. They are lying down next to each other.

"I can assure you, Kenneth, nothing is wrong with me," Topsy protested.

Grandpa had a feeling that Topsy was trying to hold in his emotions. Then, he shook his head; he knew what it was like to have a father who always told him that emotions were for weaklings. After a few moments, Topsy sighed and hung his head.

"All right, you got me; I'm not fine; me bullying Kosh comes from when he bullied me ever since I was a child; and when...my father..." Topsy said, starting to cry.

Grandpa nodded and waited for Topsy to continue.

"My father trained me and my siblings not to show any kind of emotions; he used to hit me whenever I started getting emotional; and when I wouldn't play with other threehorns; he...he...I can't go on...it's too horrible," Topsy sobbed.

Grandpa placed his right forepaw on Topsy's left shoulder and gazed into his teary eyes.

"You need to get it all out; goodness knows how long you've held in your emotions; I'm here for you and I went through the same thing with my own father during my childhood," Grandpa assured him.

Topsy nodded and took in a few deep breaths before continuing.

"Father once saw me with Ariel and Tori and he threw me into the deep end of a watering hole; I...nearly...drowned...my first...near-death...experience; I told you the one where I tried to save my brother was the first one; but, it was a lie," Topsy continued, new tears streaming down his face.

Grandpa sighed and offered Topsy a shoulder to cry on. Of course, Topsy didn't object since he was in desperate need of comfort. After a few minutes of being in the embrace, Topsy was able to stop crying. Then, the two males broke away from the embrace and Topsy dried his tears.

"Now, do you feel better?" Grandpa asked.

Topsy nodded.

"I think I'm all right now; thanks for being there when I needed you; and even after how childish I was being during the meeting; I'm sorry," Topsy admitted.

"It's all right; I wasn't mad at you; just annoyed," Grandpa told him.

Topsy nodded and managed to smile.

"I'm going to get a drink at the Thundering Falls, wanna come or are you gonna stay here for a while?" Grandpa asked.

"I'm coming," Topsy answered.

Grandpa nodded.

Soon enough, the two males came out of their hiding place amongst the foliage and headed over to the Thundering Falls. Kosh happened to see the duo come back after a conversation that was just between them.

"So, what was so important you had to talk to Topsy?" Kosh asked.

Grandpa was about to answer; but, Topsy cut him off.

"None of your damn business; you don't see me inquiring about any private conversations you might have with someone," Topsy snarled.

"Jeez, I was just asking," Kosh retorted.

"Well, now I'm asking you to butt out and mind your own damn business," Topsy stated.

Kosh grumbled and left the area in a huff. Just then, Grandma came by and shook her head.

"Jeez, what's gotten him so angry?" Grandma wondered.

She then looked down and saw that Topsy seemed to be happier than he did earlier.

"You're in a better mood," Grandma commented.

"Yeah; I guess it was high-time for me to have a good cry; turns out I've been bottling up some emotions and it was only a matter of time before I exploded or had a panic attack," Topsy explained.

"You do know that crying is a healthy way of releasing any locked up emotions; good for your mental health; I believe the phrase was better out than in," Grandma replied.

Topsy nodded.

"Your mental health is just as important as your physical health," Grandpa added.

Moments later, Ariel and Tori, two of Topsy's childhood best friends came up to him and the elderly longnecks.

"We're glad to see you're feeling better," Ariel commented.

Topsy gave the adult swimmer a gentle smile as the adult flyer landed at his left foreleg.

"We remember your father; yet, we never knew why he was so cruel to you during our childhood," Tori added.

Topsy nodded and looked up at the elderly male.

"You've been more of a father to me than my own dad; I never understood why my dad couldn't be more like you," Topsy said.

Grandpa smiled down at the threehorn.

"Maybe it was how your father was raised by his father," Grandpa claimed.

"Yeah, maybe," Topsy responded.

Meanwhile over at the Tall Trees, the gang along with Lena and Ashley were chasing each other and having fun. Amber was once again laughing since her punishment was up after a week. However, she wasn't looking where she was going and tripped on a raised tree root and twisted her left hind paw. Torrents of tears were seen coming out of her eyes as she wailed loudly. Littlefoot rushed to her aid and cradled her upper body in his arms and licked the tears coming out of her eyes while some were leaking out of his own.

"My foot hurts!" Amber exclaimed.

Littlefoot looked up from the blue longneck and over at Petrie.

"Petrie! Could you please fly over and get Mr. Thicknose? He knows how to tend to a sprained paw! And, Ducky, if you could please go to the Thundering Falls and tell Cindy or Eli that Amber is injured; I'll give you a portion of my sweet bubbles," Littlefoot said.

"Do not be silly, Littlefoot; you keep your sweet bubbles, I would do this anyway since you asked me so nicely," Ducky told him.

She then left the area in a hurry.

Soon enough, Petrie arrived with Mr. Thicknose in tow. The elder came over to the blue longneck, who was still leaning up against Littlefoot.

"Come on, Am; Mr. Thicknose-"

"Don't call me that!" Amber snarled at the red longneck.

 _She's so much like her great-grandfather; he never liked his name being shortened either._ Mr. Thicknose mused to himself.

After a moment, Amber crawled over to Mr. Thicknose and showed her injured paw. Mr. Thicknose looked at it and saw that it was all swollen up.

"Looks like you got a pretty bad sprain there, Amber; such a shame considering you're off restriction now," Mr. Thicknose said while gathering the supplies needed.

Once he had wrapped Amber's paw with sticks and vines, he stood back.

"Be sure to stay off that paw for a while; it should feel better by tomorrow," Mr. Thicknose told her.

"Argh!" Amber complained.

"Serves you right for not looking where you were going, Amber," Xavier responded.

Littlefoot glared at the red longneck while Amber blew a raspberry at him.

"Xavier, that wasn't very nice; and Amber, what you did wasn't very nice either," Littlefoot scolded them.

Amber and Xavier apologized to each other and agreed to behave better. Soon enough, Ducky came back with Cindy; the red adult looked down at the blue longneck.

"Oh my poor baby; thanks for being so helpful; I'll make sure that Amber will feel better soon," Cindy commented.

Amber sighed.

 _It's just a sprained paw for goodness sake! This is gonna be a long day._ Amber thought to herself.

Once Cindy had taken Amber away from the area, Mr. Thicknose had left, too. Soon, the rest of the gang realized it was almost dinner time and wandered over to the Feeding grounds.


	17. Chapter 17

Over the next few days, Amber's paw was much better. It was just in time for the Hot Times to come; and Hyp was finally off punishment. Ducky was looking forward to going swimming in the watering hole; same with Ashley and Lena. The human teenagers got on their swimsuits and got into the watering hole. Ducky stood up on a high ledge and got ready to jump.

"Look out below, I am going to jump," Ducky called out.

The others moved out of the way so Ducky could do a cannonball into the water. Even for someone her size, she managed to make a pretty decent splash; some of the water splashed Cera's face. She then resurfaced and looked at the annoyed threehorn.

"I am sorry; I did not mean to splash you," Ducky admitted.

"Ahh, it's all right; that just means I get to splash you back," Cera said, jumping in from the edge of the watering hole.

Ducky laughed; she knew it was in the spirit of fun, not retaliation.

Meanwhile with the herd, Lillian was having trouble with the extreme heat; and on top of that, her immune system was shot, which led her susceptible to illnesses. Her throat was dry and sore; and she was getting a very bad headache. She sought for shelter in a cave that was big enough for a herd of longnecks. Grandpa came by to check on the aged female and saw that the skin on her face was turning white and there were bags underneath her eyes.

"Mother, you look awful," Grandpa stated while nuzzling her.

He was instantly worried since Lillian's face was hot to the touch; and it wasn't just because of the heat outside. All of a sudden, a coughing fit started; Lillian's cheeks were turning red and her eyes were tearing up. Mr. Thicknose had heard the coughing from a fair distance away and went over to check on her. After the coughing fit had passed, Lillian fainted due to lack of oxygen to her brain. She was still breathing; so, she's nowhere near dead, much to Grandpa's relief. However, he knew that she was very ill and wouldn't know what to do if she did die.

"Mr. Thicknose, I'm really worried about Mother; she's got a high fever and her health isn't all that good even if she isn't sick," Grandpa said.

The elder wandered over to the unconscious female and gave her a quick examination. He then looked up at the younger elder and sighed.

"Is she...I mean, I can't lose her," Grandpa stuttered.

When Mr. Thicknose didn't answer right away, Grandpa felt scared for Lillian's life; then, he felt like his stomach was tied in knots.

"Damn it, Mr. Thicknose! Is she gonna be all right or not?" Grandpa demanded.

Grandpa gasped as that remark came out of his mouth; he didn't mean for it to come out like that; all he wanted to know if Lillian was gonna survive the illness.

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean-"

"Don't worry about it; if it was my mother who was sick and I was scared for her life, I'd react the same way you did," Mr. Thicknose told him.

Grandpa nodded.

"Your mother is gonna be fine; it's just a common flu virus; all she needs is rest, water and healing flowers; and of course damp treestars on her forehead to help bring her fever down," Mr. Thicknose added.

Grandpa sighed with relief; now he could start feeling calmer since he finally got his answer. Soon enough, Grandpa grabbed a mouthful of treestars and placed them in a pool of water and then went back to his mother's side and placed them on her forehead. Lillian had by now regained consciousness and felt a dampness on her forehead.

"Where? Who? What?" Lillian asked.

"Shhh; rest, Mother; Mr. Thicknose is gathering you some healing flowers and a treestar filled with water; I'll be back to check on you in a while," Grandpa soothed her.

Lillian smiled weakly before trying to get some sleep.


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Ashley's family has now been introduced.**

 **Barbara: Ashley's mother; short blonde hair, blue eyes, 5 foot 8 tall**

 **Wyatt: Ashley's dad; short brown hair, brown eyes, 6 feet tall**

 **Felix: Ashley's twin brother; blond hair in a buzz cut, blue eyes, 5 foot 10 tall**

 **Owen: Ashley's younger brother; red hair (inherited from Wyatt's father), blue eyes, 5 feet tall**

 **Thelma: Ashley's maternal grandmother; short brown hair, blue eyes, 5 and-a-half feet tall**

Over the course of the day, Lillian's condition was staying the same; a few of the herd members were taking turns switching out the treestars each time they were getting warm. She was grateful to have such caring dinosaurs around to help look after her. Soon enough, Topsy came by to see if she was okay.

"Hey Lillian, how are you feeling?" Topsy wondered.

The aged female sighed.

"Not very good; but, I'll survive," Lillian answered.

Topsy nodded.

"But, could you be a dear and fetch me a treestar filled with water? I'm feeling a little parched," Lillian requested.

"All right; I know we're supposed to drink lots of liquids during an illness; but, just don't wait until you're on the verge of peeing yourself while on the way to a relief spot," Topsy told her.

"Topsy; I'm just old and sick; I have better control over my bladder than you think; unlike a certain douchebag ex-mate of mine," Lillian retorted.

"All right, I'm sorry; but, I just don't think you'd want to end up peeing in the cave or while on the way to a relief spot; and with your illness, you're probably pooped," Topsy claimed.

Lillian nodded.

Then, Topsy did what Lillian requested and brought back a treestar filled with water and placed it at her head.

"There you go," Topsy said.

"Thank you, dear," Lillian stated.

Topsy smiled. The only other longneck he never objected to calling him dear is Grandma Longneck. Soon enough, he left the area to give the sick female some space so she could rest.

Meanwhile at the Tall Trees, Lena and Ashley along with the gang including Mutt and Nod were sitting around and enjoying the warmth of the bright circle.

"What is your life at home like?" Ducky asked.

"They already know about me," Lena told Ashley.

"Well; I have two brothers; one is my twin and my other brother is six years younger; we live with our parents along with my mom's mom," Ashley said.

The children nodded.

"Do you get bullied for no reason at all?" Cera asked.

"No; it's because of the way I was dressed before I got to this world; I was wearing girly clothes," Ashley stated.

She showed the gang a picture of herself in the clothes her mother makes her wear.

"It's...PINK...too much pink for my liking," Cera exclaimed.

"Yeah; blue and purple are my favorite colors; and yet, my mother wants me to dress according to my gender," Ashley explained.

"That's bullcrap! Girls, just like boys should be able to wear whatever they feel is comfortable for them," Cera responded.

"Hmph! Tell that to Barbara Kincaid," Ashley snorted.

"Who is that?" Ducky asked.

"My mother; we humans have two names; a first name and a last name; unlike you guys who are identified with your birth names; Kincaid is the last name my mother had before she married my dad Wyatt McCormick," Ashley told Ducky.

Ducky nodded.

"Your mama sounds very strict; and I thought my mama was strict," Ducky claimed.

Ashley sighed and hung her head.

"Do not worry, Ashley; your mama will not know you are not wearing the clothes she wants you to wear since she is not here," Ducky assured her while patting her left knee with her hand.

Ashley smiled at the young swimmer as she put her framed photo back in her backpack.

All of a sudden, Ashley saw the portal opening and noticed that her parents, grandmother and brothers came out.

"Oh, crap!" Ashley groaned.

The brunette was faced with her angry mother; a 40-something year old short-haired blonde who stood a foot taller than she does. She stood up with her elbows bent and her hands on her hips.

 _Okay, I'm in deep shit._ Ashley thought to herself.

"What is the meaning of this? Why aren't you wearing the clothes I picked out for you?" Barbara asked.

"Maybe because the dress is too girly and it's in a color I hate more than putting up with a clogged toilet due to Felix over there; and above all else; I'm nearly 17 years old and most girls and boys start to pick out their own clothes by the age of 5 for goodness sake," Ashley stated.

Cera stared blankly at Ashley.

 _Gee; she's starting to sound like me when she's angry; wouldn't want to get her mad._ Cera thought to herself.

"I happen to think you look adorable in that dress; now be a good girl and change your clothes for Mommy," Barbara demanded.

"And while you're at it, you could put a diaper on me and place a pacifier in my mouth; I may as well be a baby since you're treating me like one," Ashley snarled.

Barbara understood sarcasm, much to Ashley's annoyance. However, she didn't like it when others were being sarcastic with her; especially her children. She stormed off with the rest of the group and left Ashley behind.

"What is a diaper? And what is a pacifier? What about a toilet and how do you clog it?" Ducky asked.

Ashley sighed.

"All three items are human things; the diaper is for babies who can't control their bladder and bowel functions right away; at least for the first couple of years; the pacifier soothes babies when they cry; and a toilet is the thing that humans use when you have to relieve yourself; you go into this secluded area for private time; here's the catch, if you have to go and someone is already using it, you have to wait; at least with you guys, there are plenty of relief spots around here and you don't have to wait; here's another thing; we have this other human thing called indoor plumbing; you'd have to see it to understand; I'm not so great at explaining things like this; Felix put too much of this stuff we humans call toilet paper in the toilet and that's how it got clogged; we can't lick ourselves clean like you guys can," Ashley responded.

Cera nodded.

"So, you were being sarcastic when you told your mother to put a diaper on you and place a pacifier in your mouth; you're right; your mother IS treating you like a baby," Cera replied.

Ashley nodded.

Then, she, Lena and the gang wandered over to the meeting place where she was sure her family had headed.


	19. Chapter 19

Later that night, Ashley's family has been introduced to the herd. However, Grandpa and Thelma's first meeting was rough since they don't get along. Soon enough, Ashley came up to her family.

"Hiya there, Pooh Bear," Thelma said.

 _Oh Grandma! I hate when you call me that!_ Ashley thought angrily to herself.

"Grandma-"

"It's Gamma; you used to call me that while you were still wetting the bed at night and when you were learning how to wee-wee and boom-boom in the potty," Thelma cut her off.

"I beg your pardon, madam; but, it's not ladylike to interrupt people when they're talking; and Ashley doesn't seem to like being called Pooh Bear or likes to refer to you the way she used to before she could pronounce Grandma; what in the heck is a potty?" Grandpa wondered.

"It's a polite way of saying toilet and it's what we humans use whenever we have to wee-wee and boom-boom-"

"Oh for goodness sake! Could you PLEASE NOT refer to our body parts and bodily functions in the most childish way possible? I was brought up saying number 1 and number 2," Grandpa snarled.

Just then, Topsy spoke up.

"I was, too; childish words for body parts and bodily functions are also a no-go for me," Topsy added.

After an awkward silence, Thelma took off to find a cave.

"Sorry about my mother; she's really..." Barbara couldn't think of a word right away.

"Obnoxious," Wyatt offered.

"Good one, Dad," Ashley responded.

Grandpa smiled. He soon realized that he could go and check on his mother.

"I'm gonna go see if my mother is okay," Grandpa said.

The others nodded.

By the time Grandpa got to the cave, he saw Lillian choking and coughing. Due to her being in her 90's, this flu was really taking its toll on her. He arrived at her side and saw tears in her eyes. There was a lot of mucous build-up in her chest and phlegm was going down her throat and into her stomach which is causing her to throw up. Luckily for her, she didn't have to worry about blowing her nose since her sinuses were clogged. After cleaning up the mess on the cave floor and placing some new, damp treestars on her forehead and giving her a new treestar filled with water, he laid down next to her and hoped that staying at her side for the night would make her feel better.

"Oh, Mother; I hope you get better soon; see you in the morning," Grandpa stated while nuzzling her.

Lillian smiled despite how sick she was feeling and licked Grandpa's left cheek before trying to fall asleep. Grandpa smiled and fell asleep himself even if it was still a bit early for him to go to bed. However, he was feeling pretty tired and thought that going to sleep early would make him less tired in the morning.

When the bright circle rose the next morning, Grandma woke up and noticed that Grandpa wasn't at her side. She assumed that Lillian was getting worse and that he was worried about her and didn't feel right to leave her alone. So, the female stood up and yawned and stretched. Over to Grandma's left slept Eli and Cindy; Eli had shifted around in his sleep.

*fart*

Cindy woke up suddenly since the fart was pretty loud.

"What, what, what? Who's there?" Eli exclaimed.

The young triplets were already awake with the adolescent longnecks; they all chuckled; including Grandma.

"Dad farted himself awake," Amber said.

"Yes he sure did; I've done that a few times myself; one time, your great-grandpa was downwind of me and I had eaten swampsticks and stinkweed late at night since I was hungry; it took all his will power not to throw up from the smell," Grandma explained.

"Huh; I always thought Grandpa had a strong stomach," Eli claimed.

"Nuh-uh; the two dinosaurs with the strongest stomachs in the herd is me and Kosh; that clubtail can eat his own crap and not get sick; and whenever he gets colds, he blows his nose on a treestar and eats it right after if he can't find a spot to get rid of it," Grandma replied.

"Ew, gross!" Amber cringed.

The other longnecks nodded in agreement.

Over at the sick cave, Grandpa woke up still feeling tired. He yawned and stretched before standing up. After that, he checked on Lillian and saw that she was sleeping peacefully; then, he wandered over to the watering hole for a drink. However, his throat ached whenever he swallowed. The look of the treestars didn't seem appetitzing to him; however, he still had a few to tide him over for a few hours.

Upon reaching the Feeding Grounds, he felt his head filling up; however, he wasn't about to let a cold stop him from continuing his duties in the herd. However, Topsy saw through the ruse; he wasn't about to let his best friend get worse just to prove he could push through an illness.

"Don't worry about me, I'm fine," Grandpa protested.

"All right; but, I'm telling you; if you start feeling worse, go back to the sick cave and lie down," Topsy told him.

Grandpa nodded.

Later in the day, during a meeting, Grandpa was moving at a slower rate. His stomach was also starting to hurt; there was a build up of saliva in the back of his throat. However, he managed to keep it in until he found a relief spot where he had lost the treestars he has eaten for breakfast. The elderly male came back after he had gotten a drink from a watering hole and turned his attention to Topsy.

"Could you...uh..." Grandpa started to say.

"Take over with the meeting? Of course; get well soon, I have your wife here to help me, so, it's no problem," Topsy told him.

Grandpa nodded and headed back to the sick cave to lie down.


	20. Chapter 20

The meeting was still going on even though Grandpa had left. However, Kosh decided to come back. Topsy stepped forward and glared at him.

"What are you doing here? Your privilege of attending meetings hasn't been reinstated yet...as in given back to you; so-"

"I know what reinstated means Topsy, I'm not an idiot," Kosh snarled.

"If that's true, why not follow that rule?" Topsy asked.

"Because I-"

"You only listen to your own kind; I know! Clubtails are smarter than both longnecks and threehorns, blah blah blah," Topsy taunted.

"For your information-"

"Boys! All this senseless arguing is for children; Kosh, you're still suspended from the council and shouldn't even be here; and Topsy; you were told off about your childish behavior the other day during another meeting; if you don't want a week suspension from the council, act your age, got it?" Grandma demanded.

"Yes ma'am," Topsy and Kosh said in unison.

"Good, now, please leave," Grandma stated.

Kosh left the area in a huff; Topsy was heading out as well; but, Grandma stopped him.

"I didn't say you had to leave, dear; just Kosh; sorry for the confusion," Grandma told him.

"All right; I understand," Topsy assured her.

Grandma smiled.

Moments later, the meeting had ended and the herd split up amongst themselves.

Meanwhile at the sick cave, Mr. Thicknose came by to check on the patients. Grandpa looked up at the elder; he had bags under his eyes and the skin on his face was almost white.

"Tell me, Kenneth; did you wake up feeling this bad?" Mr. Thicknose asked.

"It started early in the afternoon; at first, I thought a small meal would help; but, it came back up a few hours after I've eaten," Grandpa answered.

Mr. Thicknose nodded.

Moments later, Grandpa felt Mr. Thicknose's right forepaw on his forehead.

"*tsk tsk tsk* You got a pretty high fever; you may only get up on the condition that it's just to relieve yourself; other than that, stay in this cave; your mother has been given the same conditions; until your fevers break, I don't want you two up and about, do you understand?" Mr. Thicknose wondered.

"Yes, Mr. Thicknose," Grandpa answered.

Mr. Thicknose smiled and left the area so the sick longnecks could rest.

A little while later, Grandma had come by to check on him and Lillian; she was initially disappointed that the elderly male tried to hide the illness. Then, she figured that he hated being seen as a weakling from what he had been taught during his childhood and adolescence when it came to illness and emotions.

"Dear; I was supposed to tell some stories to the young ones tonight; oh well; maybe you could; you're a good story teller; I don't want to make the kids go without bedtime stories just because I'm sick," Grandpa moaned.

Grandma sighed.

"I'll see what I can do; get some rest," Grandma said while nuzzling him.

She rubbed her head along his and noticed that he felt very warm; so, she gathered some treestars and wet them in the watering hole before placing them on Grandpa's forehead. After that, she had done the same for Lillian before wandering away and heading towards the Thundering Falls. Once there, she saw Lena and Ashley gathering some sweet bubbles to eat.

"Afternoon, girls; it's such a lovely day," Grandma said.

Ashley nodded.

"Except that Kenneth has caught the flu from his mother and won't be able to tell any stories tonight; but, he already asked me if I could do it; but, I'm gonna see if Mr. Thicknose has any stories; or even Topsy," Grandma added.

Ashley smiled.

"If you want, one of us could check on the patients; we've built up an immunity to this virus after getting sick every cold time since we were little kids," Lena told the elder female.

"That would be great; just remember that they need their rest and some breathing room," Grandma said.

"Not to worry; it would only take a few minutes and then I'll leave them alone," Lena assured her.

Grandma smiled.


	21. Chapter 21

Grandpa couldn't get back to sleep; so, he just decided to keep on resting. He kept his head on the floor and saw that Topsy was coming up carrying two treestars filled with water and set one down in front of him and the other in front of Lillian.

 _How'd he carry two treestars at once? Eh, maybe it's one thing that threehorns can do that longnecks can't; or maybe Topsy's just got a big mouth._ Grandpa thought to himself.

"Hey there, I thought you might be thirsty," Topsy said.

"I guess I am; I'm not drinking as much as I should *sigh*," Grandpa replied.

Topsy sighed.

"Is your stomach still giving you trouble?" Topsy wondered.

"Yeah; I just wish my throat wasn't sore; it would make the vomiting less painful," Grandpa answered.

Topsy nodded and tried to cheer up the sick male.

"Well, at least you have your mother here to keep you company," Topsy told him.

Grandpa smiled weakly and then sighed again.

"I wonder how the children are doing," Grandpa said, his voice slightly shaky.

Topsy just shrugged.

"I'm sure they're fine," Topsy claimed.

Grandpa nodded.

"Anyway, long story short; Kosh has been trying my patience lately; and to top it off, he showed up at a meeting while still under suspension from the council," Topsy continued.

"That rock head! He's so much like his father; I knew his father when I was little and he used to call me a runt or a faggot; all because my father made it seem like I was a girly boy who would grow up to be homosexual and I've known since I was 18 that I'm not!" Grandpa exclaimed while starting to cough.

Topsy backed off since he felt the longneck's anger and that the cough caught him off guard. Now, there was a chance that Topsy might catch that flu virus from him.

"Jeez, Kenneth, cover your mouth when you cough," Topsy responded.

Grandpa managed to stop coughing and sighed.

"I'm sorry; if you get sick because of me; since you're willing to keep seeing if I'm okay, I'd be willing to return the favor; that's what best friends do," Grandpa explained.

Topsy nodded.

Grandpa then decided to drink some of the water from the treestar and saved some more for later. Just then, Topsy noticed that the treestars on Grandpa's forehead were drying up; so, he took them off, and replaced them with new and wet ones. After that, he did the same thing for Lillian; he then saw that she started coughing and was hacking up blood. Topsy looked away to prevent himself from throwing up.

"I'm getting Mr. Thicknose; she's not supposed to be hacking *gag* up blood," Topsy said.

He then felt some acid come up his throat with some bits of food.

"You're not getting sick, too, are you?" Grandpa wondered.

"Nah; I just threw up in my mouth; now I need a drink and maybe some of those mint leaves; I think I also have indigestion; hence the reason why I threw up in my mouth; too much acid in my stomach and not enough to eat," Topsy explained.

Grandpa nodded.

"Besides, I don't-"

"You know, all this time you're talking could be spent going out to find Mr. Thicknose and bringing him back here," Grandpa cut him off.

"Be back soon," Topsy said.

Once Topsy left, Grandpa sighed. This was the first time he lost his temper with his best friend in ages.

"Oh, Mother, please be all right," Grandpa pleaded.

After her coughing fit and hacking up blood, Lillian lost consciousness.

Meanwhile going to look for Mr. Thicknose, Topsy got a drink at a nearby watering hole and ate a mouthful of mint leaves to alleviate his symptoms of indigestion. Soon enough, he saw Mr. Thicknose approaching him.

"Please...you gotta help...Lillian...she uh...she's..." Topsy said, somewhat out of breath.

Mr. Thicknose stood on Topsy's left hand side and wrapped his right forearm around his shoulders.

"Take a couple of deep breaths; now what's this about Lillian?" Mr. Thicknose asked.

"Lillian started hacking up blood; she's not the healthiest longneck around, and she's pretty old," Topsy explained.

"She's only a year older than me; are you calling me old?" Mr. Thicknose demanded.

"No I'm not! Now stop hounding me with your goddamn questions and-"

After seeing Mr. Thicknose's expression, Topsy sighed and hung his head.

"I'm sorry, I'm just worried; Kenneth has enough to worry about with being sick; he can't afford to have his mother die of this illness," Topsy admitted.

Mr. Thicknose nodded and understood that Topsy was on a short fuse since he didn't want Lillian to die. So, he gave the threehorn a reassuring pat on the shoulder and indicated that he forgives him for snapping at him. After that, he gathered some healing flowers and headed with Topsy back to the sick cave.


	22. Chapter 22

By the time Mr. Thicknose and Topsy got back to the sick cave, Lillian regained consciousness. She saw Mr. Thicknose walking up and then saw the flowers in front of her.

"Eat these, they'll help cure you," Mr. Thicknose stated.

Lillian did so and her stomach didn't seem to rebel.

"I do feel better; my chest isn't as full; but, I still feel tired," Lillian said.

Grandpa smiled over at his mother and was glad that she would live on.

"Even though you're feeling better, you still have to abide by the conditions I have given you; no leaving the cave unless it's to relieve yourself," Mr. Thicknose responded.

Moments later, Grandma came up to the sick cave. She saw that Lillian was looking slightly better.

"Glad to see you're on the mend," Grandma commented.

"Yeah; but, it'll be a while before I'll be up and about," Lillian told her.

Just when Grandma was about to address the sick male, she heard frantic footsteps from Ducky and Spike's mom. The adult swimmer was now out of breath and grabbing her chest; and her knees gave out and she fell to the ground.

"Sorry...to...bother you," Ariel stated.

"What makes you think you're bothering us?" Grandpa asked.

After a few moments, the swimmer managed to catch her breath before continuing.

"Kosh has gone too far," Ariel stated and stood back up after getting her second wind.

"What has that rock head done that's worse than taking your sweet bubbles?" Grandpa questioned.

"A number two in a hollowed out tree trunk where I had stored some sweet blossoms; I saw him and he flashed his cheesy grin like he knew he was doing wrong; but, he just doesn't care," Ariel answered.

The others nodded.

"It gets worse; when I asked him to clean up after himself, he ate his own shit; and you used to always tell him to eat shit when we were little and he never took it literally until just a short while ago," Ariel said, looking at Topsy.

Soon enough, Grandpa began feeling nauseated again. He took in a few deeps breaths to try and settle his queasy stomach since he DID NOT want to throw up in front of everyone. After the wave of nausea had passed, he glared at the swimmer.

"Sorry; didn't realize you're still easily nauseated," Ariel admitted.

Grandpa just shrugged it off since Ariel meant no harm; she was only just reporting what she saw. If the old male hadn't been suffering from a stomach ache and fever, he'd go over to Kosh's nest and give him shit for the stunt he pulled near Ariel's nest. Soon enough, the humans came by; Grandpa seemed less than thrilled to see Thelma again.

"Look who it is; the bitch is back; that means you Thelma," Grandpa snarled.

Thelma let that insult slide since the elderly male still wasn't feeling good.

"Oh, still got a tummy ache, dear?" Thelma asked.

"DO NOT call me that! And how many times must I tell you NOT to refer to my body parts and bodily functions with babyish slang terms?" Grandpa demanded.

"Okay, okay, settle down," Thelma sneered.

 _"Thelma's a bitch and I hate her,"_ Grandpa thought to himself.

"You really ought to keep your bratty husband in line Maryann," Thelma said to Grandma.

"First of all, Kenneth is NOT a brat! Secondly, my name is Miriam, not Maryann; do you understand?" Grandma demanded.

"Whatever," Thelma sneered.

"Okay, then, Velma," Grandma retorted.

"Hey! My name's not Velma," Thelma responded indignantly.

"If you call me by the wrong name, then, I can do it to you; so there *raspberry*," Grandma sneered.

Lillian chuckled at her daughter-in-law's little spat with Thelma.

"Well, I best be leaving before things get out of hand," Thelma responded, leaving the area.

Just as the elderly human left the area, Grandpa was feeling less tense.

"Good riddance; man she gets on my nerves and condescends to me and I'm older than she is for goodness sake," Grandpa complained, laying his head down on his front paws.

Soon enough, Mr. Thicknose walked up to the healthy elderly longneck.

"I'll be glad to tell the children stories tonight; I have a few they might enjoy," Mr. Thicknose said.

Just then, the human teenagers and Owen walked up to the old dinosaur.

"You kids are welcome to join, too," Mr. Thicknose added.

"All right," they stated in unison.

"Perfect; how about we meet at the Tall Trees this evening," Mr. Thicknose replied.

The young humans all nodded and ran off to tell their gang.

"Just make sure to keep the language suitable for everyone; no potty mouth, got that?" Barbara asked.

"Barbara, I'm not a moron; I know the difference between appropriate and inappropriate words and your children won't be warped by me; besides; they probably know a bunch of foul words by hearing them from other grown ups anyway; your children and Lena are safe with me," Mr. Thicknose sneered.

"Good to know," Barbara responded.

Once she and Wyatt left the area, Topsy turned to Mr. Thicknose.

"Huh; first Thelma condescends to Kenneth, and now Barbara condescends to you; what is it with those two?" Topsy wondered.

"Barbara's concerns with foul language is understandable; however, Thelma is just a bully; big difference there," Mr. Thicknose answered.

Topsy nodded.

Later that night, Mr. Thicknose and the gang were at the Tall Trees for storytime.

"And then, when your grandpa was little, he ran towards your grandma and he did a face plant into the ground and got himself covered in mud; he had gathered some sweet blossoms for her since he liked her; and yet, the older males in the group tried to split them up due to their age difference," Mr. Thicknose said.

"I never knew your grandparents liked each other when they were kids; no, no, no," Ducky replied.

"It's hard to imagine my grandparents as kids," Littlefoot claimed.

Just before Mr. Thicknose could say anythign else, Amber began to sniff loudly.

"Are you coming down with the sniffles?" Mr. Thicknose asked.

"If I am, I don't need anyone blowing my nose, I can do it myself," Amber answered.

"Ha ha ha-oh sorry," Cera said.

"That's okay; I-*sneeze*," Amber was cut off by a sneeze.

The force of the sneeze knocked her on her back and she sat back up again.

"Excuse me," Amber added.

"Glad to see that the lecture on good manners hasn't fallen on deaf ears," Mr. Thicknose told her.

"Huh?" Amber questioned.

"You were a good listener and are mature for your age," Mr. Thicknose answered.

Amber smiled at that comment before she sneezed again.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Mr. Thicknose wondered.

"Yes, I'm sure," Amber protested.

Mr. Thicknose sighed.

"I'm not so sure about that; maybe we can finish the story some other night; I wouldn't feel right leaving you out," Mr. Thicknose responded.

Amber nodded.

Soon enough, the group dispersed; Ashley and Lena went one way and Ashley's brothers went back to their own cave with their parents and grandmother. After that, the young dinosaurs went back to their respective nesting spots.

Once Cera got back to her nest with Dinah and Dana, they were all pretty tired; even though, the night circle wasn't in the sky yet.

"How about you three get some rest; you'll need it if you want enough energy to play tomorrow," Topsy said.

Cera yawned and curled up where she was. Topsy found that to be peculiar since Cera usually had more energy than that.

"Any idea why she's so tired, kids?" Topsy asked.

"No idea; see you tomorrow, Grandpa," Dinah said.

Once Dinah and Dana wandered over to sleep near their parents, Topsy went over to check on Cera. The orange female was seen shivering even though it wasn't cold. In an effort to warm her up, he gathered her in his arms and and stayed up to watch over her.


	23. Chapter 23

The next morning, Cera found herself in her usual sleeping spot. However, she didn't remember walking there since she didn't have that much energy.

"Daddy?" Cera asked.

"Try to rest; the twins have been given permission from their parents to go with Littlefoot and the others," Topsy assured her.

Cera nodded and tried to get back to sleep.

Since Topsy was up almost all night watching over Cera, he decided to get back to sleep as well. However, he decided to sleep close by just in case she needed him.

A little while later, Topsy woke up stiff; he stood up and stretched and then looked at himself in a pool of water. His eyes had bags underneath them and a headache was coming on.

 _"Sure hope this is just a one day thing; my stomach feels a bit weird, too,"_ Topsy thought to himself.

However, he shook it off and wandered over to the Feeding Grounds. Once there, he saw Kosh gobbling down sweet bubbles and there was some juice all over his muzzle.

"You make me sick," Topsy sneered.

He then decided to have a small portion of treestars to tide him over for a while. Soon enough, Topsy took a few steps towards the direction of the sick cave. Upon reaching his destination, he decided to check on the sick longnecks.

"How are you doing?" Topsy asked, his voice barely above a whisper.

"I'm all right; but, I'm more concerned about you," Grandpa told him.

Topsy sighed and lowered himself to the ground.

"I'm fine; I just need to get my second wind," Topsy said, shrugging it off.

"All right; but, this is me turning your own words you told me and throwing them back at you; if you start feeling worse, don't try to hide it," Grandpa warned him.

"Okay," Topsy stated.

After a few moments, the three dinosaurs saw Mr. Thicknose arriving.

"How are you guys doing?" Mr. Thicknose wondered.

"I'm fi-" Topsy was cut off by a coughing fit.

Mr. Thicknose shot a quizzical look towards the male longneck.

"He says he's fine; but, I beg to differ," Grandpa spoke out for Topsy.

Mr. Thicknose sighed.

"How about you two? Feeling better yet?" Mr. Thicknose wondered.

"I'm getting some of my strength back and the achy feeling in my joints is going away; however, I can't eat very much since it might irritate my stomach; I know that I definitely can't eat tree sweets yet; I thought it might have been okay to satisfy my hunger and thirst by eating a tree sweet; the big, round purple ones that grow on vines...BIG MISTAKE," Grandpa explained.

"How long were you able to keep it down? Did it start coming back up as you were eating?" Mr. Thicknose questioned.

Grandpa shook his head.

"I ate it in the middle of the night; it came back up a couple of hours later; good thing I was able to keep from throwing up until I got to a more secluded area," Grandpa answered.

Topsy was standing around and listening; he had something to say.

"Bonehead," Topsy snorted before coughing again.

Mr. Thicknose was shocked; however, Grandpa shrugged it off.

"Good point, Topsy; I was a bonehead for eating in the middle of the night," Grandpa said to him.

Just then, Topsy blew a raspberry at Mr. Thicknose.

"Really?" Mr. Thicknose questioned.

"Would you rather the fart sound come from his other end?" Grandpa retorted.

"You make an excellent point," Mr. Thicknose told him.

All of a sudden, Topsy started shivering and the older males took notice of it. However, Topsy kept on insisting that he was fine. Mr. Thicknose walked over to the stubborn threehorn and hoped he could get through to him.

"Don't tell us you're fine when I can see clearly that you're unwell; and I can hear it in your voice; or lack thereof," Mr. Thicknose responded.

Topsy sighed; he did really feel awful, but, he just didn't want his best friend and frenemy seeing him as a weakling.

"You really don't give us a lot of credit, do you?" Mr. Thicknose questioned.

"What do you mean?" Topsy wondered.

"If you think we'd consider you as a weakling just because you're sick, you've got another thing coming," Grandpa added.

Topsy nodded.

"I'm going back home; my head is killing me and my throat hurts," Topsy said.

The three males said their goodbyes before Topsy went back to his nest.


	24. Chapter 24

Later in the day, Topsy's condition is staying the same. However, he was feeling very hot despite the shaking chills. Ariel has come by to see how her old friend was doing.

"How are you feeling?" Ariel asked.

Topsy shrugged.

He then heard Cera coughing so hard that it seems like she was about to cough up a lung. The male threehorn was already queasy; and his headache and sore throat weren't helping his mood either.

"I feel bad; Cera's sick, too; she hasn't been sick since she was a little girl; the last sickness she got was when she was only a couple of years old; same thing she has now; she might not be little anymore; but, she'll always be my baby girl," Topsy answered.

"Ducky's the same way, a very healthy girl; she doesn't get sick often; and when she does, it hits her like being trampled by a herd of clubtails; although, the illness hasn't hit her yet," Ariel responded.

"Oh; that's just how I feel; can't keep anything down either; it hurts to throw up when I have a sore throat," Topsy told her.

"I understand," Ariel said.

Topsy nodded and sighed.

"Well, I'll let you rest; so, I'll be on my way," Ariel added.

Topsy nodded as the swimmer left the area. The threehorn then curled up and tried to get to sleep. In the back of his mind, he hoped that his fever would break soon. Sleeping for him would be a hard task with the immense heat coming from his body along with the nausea, headache, sore throat and chills. However, he was a fighter and wouldn't let an illness get rid of him; as far as he was concerned, the best way to die is of old age.

Meanwhile the others were out playing, Amber's sniffles were coming back. All of a sudden, a sneezing fit was coming on; she also started coughing. Her nose was all stuffed up, so was her head and her eyes were tearing up. She was also looking a bit off color and her appetite didn't seem to be there. Littlefoot noticed how sluggish Amber appeared to be and took her aside to talk to her.

"I'll be fine; I can blow my own nose," Amber protested.

"What makes you think I was gonna do that? I ain't your mother; and who was the one who taught you how to blow your nose so you can show your parents you could do it yourself? Huh?" Littlefoot inquired.

"You?" Amber asked.

"That's right; and for the same reason, I showed Coco and Xavier how, too," Littlefoot said.

Upon seeing Amber start shivering, Littlefoot touched her forehead with his tail.

"You got a bit of a fever, there, kid," Littlefoot told her.

Amber sighed.

To make matters worse, it was starting to rain; luckily for the group, there was a cave not too far from where they were. Upon reaching the cave with the others, Amber was told to go lie down. She did so and then curled up into a ball.

"I sure hope Cera and her dad are all right," Littlefoot added.

Meanwhile, Topsy and Cera were moved to the sick cave along with Grandpa and Lillian. The elders were hoping that the virus will have run its course soon and everything would be all right again.


	25. Chapter 25

The rain was coming down hard; none of the kids liked the loud noise of rain hitting the cave roof.

"Hearing all that sky water makes me feel like I gotta wee-wee," Petrie stated.

"Well, go pee then, Petrie; but, not in the cave," Amber stated before going back to sleep.

Just then, Spike uttered something that only Ducky could understand.

"What he say, Ducky?" Petrie wondered.

"Spike says you better not need to poo-poo as well; if you do not make it outside, that is," Ducky answered.

Xavier and Coco groaned at the words like wee-wee and poo-poo.

"Whenever we have to relieve ourselves; Mother always asks if we need to wee-wee or poo-poo; I prefer to say pee and taking a dump; or crap," Xavier said.

"Your mother sounds like my grandmother," Ashley told Xavier.

"Totally; back in my world, she once told me to watch my language when I told her that I took a dookie and clogged up the toilet; and it was in her private relief spot when the others were occupied," Lena added.

"Dookie? You mean, it another word for poo-poo?" Petrie wondered.

"Yep; Thelma doesn't like certain things being said by people who are under 18 years old," Lena answered.

All of a sudden, Petrie had to pee; so, he took a quick minute out in all that sky water and did his business. Upon entering the cave again, he heaved a sigh of relief.

"That so much better," Petrie stated.

He then yawned and fell asleep right by the entrance. Littlefoot noticed that something was off about Petrie; however, he didn't want to disturb his rest just to check on him.

By the time morning had come, all the sky water had stopped. However, everyone but Petrie and Amber were awake.

"Ah-ah-ah-CHOO!" the sneeze jolted Petrie out of his sleep.

Since Amber was so tired, not even the sneeze was enough to wake her up.

"Amber must be so pooped," Petrie responded.

"Speaking of which; my relief spot is over at my cave by the Thundering Falls; eh, I can just go in the bushes," Lena responded before walking out to the back of the cave.

Petrie sneezed a few more times.

"Me think me caught cold from somebody," Petrie said.

 _"It suddenly just got cold in here,"_ Petrie thought.

Meanwhile at one of the caves, the other humans saw the younger boy, Owen come back inside. He was carrying a book in his hands and set it down somewhere.

"Where were you?" Thelma asked.

"Out in the back taking a dookie," Owen answered.

However, his grandmother's eyes looked like they were gonna pop out of her head at that word. She recovered quickly and admonished the young teen by wagging her finger.

"DO NOT use THAT word! It sounds dirty," Thelma shrieked.

"Well, I ain't lowering myself to refer to my bowel movements with a babyish slang term like boom-boom; that's for someone who is still learning how to talk or still going through the TOILET training process," Owen retorted.

Felix chuckled under his breath; he sure taught the 10 year old well when it came to being treated like a little kid by an elder. Just then, Thelma turned around to Felix.

"Don't laugh, it's not funny," Thelma snorted.

All of a sudden, Thelma felt the tip of Grandma Longneck's tail tapping her shoulder. The elderly human turned around and jumped.

"Jeez! You scared the crap out of me!" Thelma exclaimed.

"Oh, I get it; you can say crap; but, I have to refer to my bowel movements with babyish slang terms; that's hypocritical of you, Grandma," Owen sneered.

All of a sudden, Thelma felt the tip of Grandma Longneck's tail tapping her shoulder.

"Jeez! You scared the crap out of me!" Thelma exclaimed.

"Oh, I get it; you can say crap, but, I have to refer to my bowel movements with babyish slang terms; that's hypocritical of you, Grandma," Owen sneered.

"I agree; we all should be free to refer to our body parts and bodily functions anyway we want," Grandma said.

"Not with me! If I don't like a certain word being said by a child, I don't want him to hear it or say it; now do us a favor and leave us alone," Thelma demanded.

"Eh; it's breakfast time anyway; I'm getting hungry; hope to see you there; maybe if I'm lucky, you'll leave your bitchy attitude at the cave," Grandma retorted.

And with that, the elderly longneck left to go get some breakfast.

The adult humans and the 16 year old glared at the elder.

"Mother; you get all worked up over the stupidest things imaginable; dookie is just another word for pooping for crying out loud; and you also taught me about respecting my elders; and yet, you did the opposite of what you taught me," Barbara responded.

"Yeah; after hearing the way you were acting makes me want to stay as far away from you as possible," Wyatt added.

Owen nodded and folded his arms.

"I think it's time for us to have breakfast; I'm getting hungry," Barbara replied.

Soon enough, all five humans wandered over to the Feeding Grounds for their breakfast. However, Wyatt and the boys have kept their distance from Thelma and so did Barbara.


	26. Chapter 26

The humans' morning with the herd was really tense; especially for Owen. With the elderly human's constant bellyaching, her domineering and patronizing personality makes Kosh seem more like the playground bully, of sorts. All of a sudden, Thelma showed up and saw Owen eating a lot of treestars.

"Better be careful, Owen; if you eat too much, you may get a tummy ache," Thelma said.

Owen resisted the urge to roll his eyes; although, he was a big boy; and felt that his grandmother was treating him like he was only 2.

"You're not the boss of my STOMACH! You'd be amazed at how much I can eat without getting sick and that I barely gain a pound," Owen retorted.

"What you don't have in your midsection, you make up for it on your head," Felix sneered towards the 10 year old.

"Felix; that isn't nice," Barbara scolded as she came on screen.

"No, Mom, he's right; although, he's referring to how big my ego is," Owen replied.

Meanwhile back with the gang, Ashley and Lena, they were all worrying about Petrie and Amber. The young flyer was rolled up in a ball, shaking and sneezing up a storm and his coloring was faded slightly in his face.

"Petrie not feel good; me hate being sick," Petrie complained.

Amber had awakened from her long slumber and then noticed that Petrie was still shaking. So, she allowed him to snuggle up next to her in hopes of warming him up. He recovered from the initial shock upon noticing that the 6 year old just wanted to help warm him up. Amber then wrapped her tail around Petrie.

"Petrie like this; *yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaawn*," Petrie sighed, contentedly and fell back asleep.

"Awwwwwwww, that is nice; and since Amber is already sick, Petrie cannot make her any more sick," Ducky commented.

The others nodded in agreement while Spike uttered a few grumbles that only Ducky could understand.

"You are right Spike; Amber is a very sweet young girl," Ducky stated.

Over at the sick cave, Grandpa was noticing something; he was finally able to breathe normally again.

"Oh, Mother! Was that you?" Grandpa asked.

Lillian woke up and looked towards the male longneck.

"Whoever smelt it, dealt it," Lillian smirked.

"Actually, now that I think about it; when was the last time you showered?" Grandpa questioned.

"Hey, I've been sick for the last while and I could barely move; and I only left the cave to do my business," Lillian retorted.

"Yeah, me too; under Mr. Thicknose's orders; now, how about we go get ourselves cleaned up; the strong odor makes me wish I was still stuffed up," Grandpa commented.

Lillian agreed; soon enough, both longnecks got to their feet and headed over to the Thundering Falls for a much needed shower. Topsy and Cera woke up to find that the cave was empty.

"Where'd everybody go?" Cera wondered.

"Probably went to have a much needed shower; I'm glad since the stink from both the longnecks was getting to me; although, body odor from threehorns don't smell any better," Topsy answered.

Despite still being partially stuffed up, Topsy's sense of smell hasn't failed him. Although, he would rather not be able to smell if he had to put up with body odor.

Meanwhile at the Feeding Grounds, Thelma was gathering some fruit from a bush; just as she bent over, Kosh blew onto his forearm to make it sound like Thelma farted.

"Why you..." Thelma turned around and shook the fist on her right hand.

Kosh snickered.

"Hey, lady! Next time you do that, say excuse me!" Kosh sneered.

"I didn't do it! You just made that sound on your arm with your big mouth!" Thelma retorted.

"Eh, whatever," Kosh retorted.

From a not-too-far distance away, Grandma groaned in annoyance.

"This is gonna be a long day," Grandma commented.


End file.
